A Blossom Among Weeds
by besosdecanela
Summary: The return of a powerful Lord to the West, the creation of a new empire only seen in dreams. Lord Sesshomaru begins his new reign as unknown enemies and opponents dare to challenge his power. With the strong priestess Rin at his side, perhaps nothing can stand in his way. Perhaps the only distraction would be the stunning priestess herself. (Rin, Sesshomaru)
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! I know it's been quite a while since I actually post on here. I have been more active an archive of our own. If you would like to see my work there, my username is besosdecanela. I wanted to start posting my new stories on here. This is the new one I thought of and started yesterday. I always love these two and well, we'll see how it goes! Please let me know what you think? Glad to be back :)

I will also try and update the ones I have on here. Sorry for all the delay, college has really been difficult and I barely have time to write. Thanks for your patience! Let me know what you think. 3

* * *

Her legs were shaking under the saddle, and sweat was pouring down her back. Her shoulders were aching as if they had been bruised from the rough road below the horse's hooves.

The young woman patted the side of her horse, Kuro, with affection. They were almost there.

The soldiers had been riding for what seemed like a century ; horse-back riding isn't as easy as it seemed.

The demon army was silent as they descended the hill down to the flat plains of the west, ever so near to their new home. Well, not 'theirs' exactly, but their Lord's.

Finally, in the distance, a large castle emerged through the trees; it was dark cerulean in color and oddly intimidating, towers emerging in every corner of the building. Tall trees masked the true size of the mansion, hiding it perfectly among the dark foliage. The traditional Japanese castle was as foreboding as its new master.

The soldiers looked up in the awe as a flash of grey lightning passed above them, almost indiscernible to the human eye. It flickered until it reached the front steps, a sound like wind emanating from it.

Lord Sesshomaru rose his neck to view his new land, and, from the arch of his brow, his soldiers could tell he was satisfied.

A shrieking voice broke the calm silence.

"M'lord! Welcome to Shigo No Sekai Castle! Is it to your liking? I made sure to -" Jaken declared, before he was interrupted.

"Gather the soldiers and lead them to their housing. No further orders; I assume they need rest," Lord Sesshomaru stated tranquilly. This was truly to his liking indeed.

"Y-yes, M'lord."

The time had come; the mighty dog Demon had finally acquired a faithful band of demon soldiers, ready to conquer at his will. His aging advisors, Hikari and Yami, had followed him , powerful demon sorcerers from the east. Jaken was forever at his side, albeit annoyingly, and A-Un followed close behind. A few lesser demons had happily pledged their loyalties to the Lord along the years, knowing they had better chances of survival under a powerful lord. They had been chosen as the new servants and workers of the castle.

Everything was going according to the dog demons vision, decades in the making.

He had acquired this abandoned castle, some time ago by its weak human Lord Hirunaka. The band had battled alongside their Leader to acquire the land and eliminate any resistance from the surrounding areas; a mighty battle it was.

The dog demon had never been greedy, but this castle had called to him the moment his golden eyes had seen it.

Master Hikari, the younger of the sorcerers,broke Lord Sesshomaru's thoughts. He clasp his hands in front of him, his whitening hair tied in a short braid.

"My Lord, is there anything that you require? Your home awaits. You need not trouble yourself with us, we will accommodate ourselves", the sorcerer declared.

"I require quiet. From everyone, and for this night."

It had been quite a journey; he was, of course, not truly tired in the weak sense, but he did not want to be bothered. He must meditate, alone, with no disturbances.

The main commander of the army, the wolf demon Umi, took control of his soldiers.

"Men! Follow Master Jaken to your new quarters. No trouble, ya year?" The tall demon stated, his black hair swaying with the movements of his horse below him.

The band muttered their acceptances, grateful to have some rest. They still had provisions from the journey left that would suffice them for the next few days.

The band of soldiers dissipated toward the right of the castle where the warriors would live, while the advisors, Umi, and a few servants followed Sesshomaru into the imposing building. The Dog demon suddenly stopped before going any further.

"Rin. With me."

The young woman on the black horse rose her head as she heard her name. She was clad in a traditional Miko dress, but he bottom of the flowing garb was of an emerald color, accentuating the amber of her eyes and hair. Her long hair was clasped into a high ponytail, a single long braid falling behind her ear.

The young woman had grown into a beautiful and powerful priestess; she had learned intensively thanks to the training of Kagome and Kaede of the small village where she spent her adolescent years.

Since she was not born with the natural ability to sense spirit energy, Rin had worked arduously to learn how to increase her spiritual power and become a trained archer.

Although she was barely eighteen years of age, she was a force in the battlefield; Rin had helped to purify and heal the wounded, all while killing any enemies that came her way.

Yet, it did not matter how skilled she might be. Sesshomaru kept her close at all times, for her safety.

The soldiers were his men, however, he did not trust their gazes. On the other hand, the demons knew the human was important to their Lord, whether the lord would admit it or not.

Perhaps some thought the human was a weakness of the dog demon, but they would never date utter those words. Nor would they ever cost trouble for Rin either , as beautiful and tempting as she was.

They wouldn't dare touch her; death would be their consequence.

The young woman dismounted her horse, her legs almost buckling beneath her. A soldier helped her down. She adjusted the strap of her quiver and ran toward her Lord.

They walked inside the main waiting room, lavishly decorated in marble statues and crystal lanterns. The room divided into three walkways, the left and right hallways leading to the countless rooms, gardens and corridors. A large wooden staircase greeting them, leading gracefully to the second floor, where the Lord's quarters would be.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, his followers stopping with him. They waited. The lord smelled the air, smelling any traces of enemies or energy.

There was a faint smell of an aura, perhaps malicious in its time. Lord Sesshomaru did not take any chances.

Yami, the older advisor, spoke softly.

"My lord, is something the matter?", he asked solemnly, fidgeting with his long braid. His fangs bit his lips as his nerves were getting the best of him.

Everyone waited patiently. Rin was the last inside the main waiting room, her face struck in awe. She had never seen such a stunning yet scary place. She peaked at the left corridor, seeing it lead to a garden. She reminded herself to make sure to explore when she had the chance.

His stern voice broke the wait.

"Rin."

He called her again, this time, with a different tone in his voice. The young woman walked shyly toward the front, somewhat expecting what he needed. The advisors glanced at each other, waiting.

There was spirit energy still left in the castle. Lord Sesshomaru would be cautious.

"Do you feel it?"

His question was towards the young priestess. She looked upon him, eyeing him respectfully. Yes, she could feel that strange aura, although small and withering. Other times she would not have marked it as dangerous, but she could tell he was being careful. He would not have anyone nor any enemy entering this castle, dead or living.

"I do, My lord. Weak, but it's there."

He did not have to command any other action; her training had already told her what to do in such situations.

Secretly, Rin looked forward to these moments; if she was going to be useful to her Lord, she wanted to prove it. As many times as it takes for the feeling of uselessness to disappear.

And she would not appear weak before these demons.

"Yes, my lord. Let's see..."

The young woman walked toward the center of the immense room. The demons followed her steps, watching her every move. They had seen this ritual before; nevertheless, it was a sight to behold.

Rin closed her eyes softly, breathing deeply the smell of dust, dried flowers, and finally, the sweet smell of spirit. She could not locate it exactly , but it was here, spread through the walls and crevices.

The young woman reached into her dress; her hands found the sacred prayer sheets folded gently into the crevice of her blouse. Rin took out one, hiding the others back into her Miko dress.

With one hand stretched beside her, her right hand held the paper against her lips. What started as a quiet prayer emerged from her mouth with ferocity.

The demons watched with fascination as her words echoed throughout the castle. Suddenly, a burst of green light shined from the paper, covering the young woman completely.

A wind burst through the air, her long hair blowing and glowing stunningly with the light.

The Lord watched silently, countenance ilegible. Yet, there was a gleam of pride in his eyes.

Quickly, the light radiated stronger from the priestess until the room flowed with it entirely.

"Begone!"

Rin declared with vigor.

The light ran through the corridors and outward through the windows.

After a few moments of silence, and a couple of awes coming from the servants, Hikari spoke.

"Rin, that was the most powerful cleansing yet! You're getting stronger, dear," the old demon proclaimed kindly. The servants nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru stayed silent and smelled the air; the familiar scent had disappeared.

Indeed.

She had become powerful.

He placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

This shook her out of her daze. The young woman looked upon her lord as he smiled gently. A smile of gratitude.

Rin couldn't help smile back. Her radiance shown through as her lips curved gleefully.

The sudden ache shook her like lightning. Her back was throbbing painfully.

She must rest, for the ritual must had taken too much out of her weak state.

She stumbled, her mind becoming foggy.

Sesshomaru reacted immediately; he supported her back while his other arm held hers. He did not show it , but worry passed through his fair features.

"It's fine, I'm fine, my lord. Just some rest might do me some good..."

Rin said. She smiled weakly at her Lord.

"Take her to her quarters and prepare her bed. Give her water, food if she prefers," Sesshomaru commanded to the female servants. In seconds they came to her side, helping her toward the left corridor.

"Thank you, my lord."

Rin said quietly as a tall cat demon took her hand.

Sesshomaru watched as the servants guided her out of his sight.

Strange; he could have sworn he had smelled her blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews guys. I have a few ideas for this story and excited to see where it goes. Also, we'll see more of Sesshomaru next chapter. :)

Here's a new chapter. let me know what you think?

...

In matter of a few weeks, Shigo No Sekai castle was brimming with servants and soldiers ready to serve the rising Lord of the West. Lesser demons pledged their lives to serve, better than starving in war torn villages. In exchange, they were able to live in the humble barracks and housing provided by the castle.

The Lord himself was busy endlessly, traveling with his personal accompaniment to further begin trade and communication with the nearby demon villages.

His influence spread like a mighty root of a grand tree, silently yet powerfully increasing in size and might. There was barely any actual war, for the lesser demons knew they stood no chance against the Dog Demon. Some of them remembered his father, the previous Demon Lord, and knew it was much better to follow than to fight.

Lord Sesshomaru wasn't cruel however. He used to be, yes, but the years had changed him. He would not battle weak opponents, and he would not fight useless battles. However, he was always ready,if necessary.

In the castle, the majority of the servants and soldiers were demons, naturally following the strongest leaders they can find.

But the Lord of the castle did not forget about the priestess in his protection.

Rin was given human servants and a cook of her own, there to assist, clothe, and obey her every whim. The young woman kindly told them she would not need any help, nor did they need to bother with her.

Of course, they did not listen to her and continued their service. The Lord had commanded it, after all.

She did not know where the Lord had found them, but she truly hoped they came on their own accord. This, to her relief, was confirmed soon after.

Yunai, a woman past her fiftieth year, was placed as the priestess' personal handmaiden. She was kind, gentle, but stubborn in her ways. The woman insisted on helping Rin no matter her objections.

It was a cold morning in the castle. Rin woke to Yunai folding a bright kimono on the wooden floor.

"Morning, my Lady! We have a busy day ahead of us."

Her greying hair swayed with her swift movements.

Rins curly locks splayed beneath her as sleep slowly left her. She stretched unladylike and yawned fiercely.

"My lady, please. With poise! Stretch gently like a flower in the spring,"

Yunai declared.

Rin grinned and rolled her eyes benevolently. This was the usual routine; the woman had been trying to get Rin to behave like a lady, but to no avail.

"Oh Yunai. I am no lady. Never have been."

Rin stated, getting up from her mat.

"Ah that's where you're wrong, my Lady. You are the lady of the castle now. You must behave as such!".

Rin stopped in tracks. Yunai had stated this before, but it was not true.

Well, Rin doubted it anyway.

She was just another ward of Lord Sesshomaru, that's it. She was just a priestess that served Him.

As simple as that.

Rin rested against the wood of her room, too grand and large for what she needed. She was too humble for such accommodations, private bathing room, jade vanity, and silk bed.

Rin had denied such a room, content with any small space, but it did not matter. This would be her home.

There was something that she did truly love about this room, something she would be saddened to lose.

She walked across the room and opened the adorned sliding doors. In front of her lay a private garden, exclusively for this room. It had countless of different flowers and plants beautifully growing even in the cold weather. Thin trees reached high into the sky, creating wonderful shade among the bright green grass. In the center of the courtyard lay a stone bench with etched vines into the legs.

She breathed in the wonderful scent.

This all seemed like a dream.

Rin wondered if her Lord had chosen this room for her knowing she would love such a place. Did he do it purposefully ?

Outside, she could hear the mansion was already awake and ready, preparations in tow.

Tonight was a celebration of sorts; this night marked the three month anniversary of the Lords arrival to the castle. Lord Sesshomaru did not care for such trifling festivities, but Hikari had convinced him it would be beneficial for morale.

Happiness brings obedience, the old priest had reminded him.

A second servant entered the room with a silver tray.

"My lady! I bring breakfast for you."

A high-pitched voice declared.

A small woman, not much older than Rin herself, smiled as she called the priestess over. She had short hair the color of chestnuts and dark eyes. A scar adorned her bottom lip, one she had unfortunately acquired after a raid in her village.

"Morning, Kei. Oh, thank you, you know you don't have to do that," Rin declared, as the servant placed the glimmering tray near the mat.

"Gakuto-san made your favorite today!", the servant replied, ignoring Rins plea.

The food on the tray smelled wonderfully, fried fish and omelette with a side of rice and pickled vegetables perfectly placed alongside each other. Gakuto, a very old human from the North, had come into the service of the Lord quite soon after they had acquired the castle.

"Ooooh my! Thank you, you two. Now, Help me," Rin explained, taking up the chopsticks and digging into the omelette. The servants looked at each other nervously. They knew better than to eat from the exclusive meals , but Rin always insisted.

"I'll be mighty sad if you don't...", Rin warned, a smile creeping on her lips. The servants laughed and gave up their struggle, helping her with the meal.

They enjoyed the morning together like most days, laughing amongst themselves and sharing their stories. Kei had lost her family to a raid, much like Rins own loss. They had bonded in the past few weeks; although they were her personal maids, the priestess treated them like friends.

Rin had never known many humans or demons enough to call the friends, besides Kagome and her family.

It felt warm, a hollowness closing slowly.

They finished their breakfast soon after. A few demon servants passed by them, carrying bouquets of blossoms and bamboo arrangements, beautiful decorated scrolls flowing behind them . A female demon carrying an exquisite tea set struggled as she ran briskly along the corridor. A smaller demon carried incense right behind her.

"Oh Lady Rin, we must choose your kimono for tonight. It must be absolutely perfect!", Yunai exclaimed, wiping any grains of rice from her face.

Rin groaned; she was definitely not made for such things. She was no Lady.

"Come now, Yunai. I'm not needed in the banquet. I don't think anything needs to be done..."

Yunai was already at the sliding closet door, looking upon the countless colorful kimonos and lush robes.

"My Lady, this is an important event. As a proper Lord, this was a matter of time before He hosted such an night. Rumor has it, a few demon lords are coming to arrange a few compromises. As his priestess, you must appear your best."

Rin groaned even deeper as she fell into the bed again. She wouldn't say anything about it, but such matters made her too nervous.

This type of environment was all new to the young woman, and she had never felt more out of place.

Yes, she could imagine the empire her Lord would eventually create, yet, perhaps she did not realize her place in it.

She was thankful she was finally useful to him. Although it had been some time since she last accompanied him on his travels, Rin felt strangely whole knowing she was helping.

However...

She still did not know what her place was. Rin doubted she would find out any time soon.

Perhaps she needed some time to be by herself. She barely was alone, constantly accompanied by her maids or guarded by soldiers. But perhaps today could be different. After all, everyone was preoccupied.

"Yunai, is there anything I could do to help with the preparations? I can cook a bit and even cle-"

Rins words were cut short.

"Nonsense my Lady! We must get you ready. That is the main objective. You will look beautiful tonight."

Rin couldn't suppress a frown. She knew Yunai wouldn't let her help out, but it was worth the effort.

"I think I'm going to go train a bit. By the field. I promise to be back before lunch. Promise!"

Rin smiled widely as she grabbed Yunais hands.

"My lady, but...but- the Lords orders were clear! We must get you ready!"

Lord Sesshomaru had commanded this...?

Rin thought to herself. Did he think her to be important enough to be a guest in the banquet?

As soon as the thought passed through her mind another replaced it. No, of course not.

"I promise I will be back soon and you can help me get ready. Just a bit of time, promise!"

Yunai looked at the beautiful priestess before her. It was difficult to say no to such a face.

A sigh escaped her thin lips, her braid swaying with the shake of her head.

Kei giggled to herself.

"I think she has time, Yunai. She'll be fine. If not, I'll come find her," Kei stated.

An understanding passed through the priestess' eyes to her maids. She thanked her silently.

"Fine, my lady. But if you are not back before lunch, it will be my head served at the banquet!", Yunai explained dramatically.

Rin kissed her hands as she ran to her dressing area, taking out a simple miko outfit. In a few minutes she was ready, bow in hand, quiver in the other.

Hugging the two maids, Rin ran down the corridor, her covered feet thumping against the wood.

The day was chilly yet beautiful; the sun was shining dimly through the tall trees. The leaves fell silently with the rush of the morning wind.

The training area was not very far. For a second, Rin wanted to walk onward, into the woods, just for the day. But she knew that would only lead to more trouble. She had promised to be back before lunch; she did not break promises.

She walked.

All this had happened so suddenly. Her Lord had become so much more powerful. It made it hard to speak to him, countless servants, messengers and sorcerers needing his time.

She passed an abandoned shrine, walking steadily. Her hands touched the tall grass.

The rice fields shined like gems in the brightness of the day. The path led onward to a flat bed of grass; at the end of the square, a few wooden targets were held together expertly with rope and nails to the ground.

The priestess held her bow expertly and loaded the arrows into the crevice. Aim after perfect aim; she didn't need the practice but it helped her focus. She tried to dismiss the countless thoughts through her head.

Rin missed him, she realized this with a pain in her chest. Yet she was not foolish; the emotion passed swiftly. There was no point in entertaining such feelings.

Aim after aim.

Time passed as the arrows hit their mark seamlessly.

She placed her bow beside her and sat on the ground, playing with a few pieces. There was a peaceful silence in the field.

She hadn't bothered to tie her hair up this morning. It blew wildly in the wind.

The young woman was a sight to behold. She didn't realize this, going about her days and doing whatever the Lord needed of her.

She did not realize the many men, both demon and human, that desired her. She was completely oblivious.

...

A few birds passed above her. The squawks woke the priestess with a start.

Her mind was groggy , vision blurred.

She yawned again, not really knowing where she was.

Her eyes widened as she realized she had fallen asleep in the grass.

A panic seized her; how long has she slept?

Rin looked up at the sky, measuring the angle of the sun. It had not moved much from what she remembered, and she did not see any servants heading her way.

She must have just dozed off a bit.

Rin sighed with relief.

A horses soft neigh echoed in the field.

And suddenly, a chill ran down her spine. A unmistakable feeling crept up in her throat.

She was not alone.

There was something amiss.

The priestess grabbed her bow, loaded it with a fresh arrow carefully and lifted herself into position. Whatever or whoever it was, it was behind her, on horseback.

Swiftly, she turned around, aiming precisely in front of her.

Rin had been correct; she was not alone.

There before her, as still as a statue, was a man. No, not a man. The priestess

sensed the demonic aura around him, confirming his identity.

The demon, however, did not move, sitting regally on his massive black, destrier. The horses large legs kicked the grass before its master.

The Master was as intimidating as his beast. Dark long curls tied roughly behind him, and eyes the color of amethyst. His skin was of a caramel color, brazen and toned beneath his cerulean and gray yukata. Two large swords adorned his hip.

A breath caught in the priestess throat as she followed the markings on his arched cheek, white and swirling near his mouth. He was utterly beautiful.

She had never seen such a demon; his demonic aura was almost as powerful as Sesshomarus.

Rin hadn't moved; her arrow as still aimed precisely towards him. She would not let her guard down.

Not yet.

His violet eyes continue to bore into hers. She could not read him whatsoever.

What did he want? Rin was about to speak when his movement stopped her.

With a rise of his chin, the demon bowed gracefully; with a gentle tug on the horses reins, the demon urged his horse onward without a sound. The horse cantered across the field, disappearing into the thick, wooded area.

The priestess lowered her bow. Who was that demon, and more importantly, had he been watching her for long?

The banquet!

The thought popped into her mind. Perhaps she wasn't late but she must hurry back. She would ponder the demon some other time.

The young woman ran back into the path. However, she couldn't help look back into the woods.

It called to her, beckoning her forth.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! Also a big big thank you to ebeth for being amazing and supporting this fanfiction. Keeping it going cause of people like you :)

Well things are starting to change in the castle. Have a few ideas of what might come but we'll see. Let me know what you think? Like always, thank you and enjoy 3

...

The cat demon held the thick fabric of the yukata firmly in his clawed hands. He shifted the fabric from the weight of one hand to the other, showing off the glimmer of the embroidered decoration on the collars and sleeves.

"This one would suit your eyes, my Lord," Nobu, the hired dresser, declared.

He moved nervously, waiting for Lord Sesshomaru's reply, but did not obtain any. The Dog demon sat still and calmly on the marble seat, above from the group of advisors in front of him.

His bored expression had not changed in the past hour, as countless arrangements were made and the castle was almost ready for the banquet.

Jaken, too, eyed his Lord nervously, knowing his Lord was beyond jaded with these petty details. Yet, everything needed his approval.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes met his closest advisor. Jaken read this perfectly, like he always attempted to.

"The Lord accepts it, Nobu. You may leave!"

Jaken's screeching voice echoed in the throne room.

Nobu's pointed ears perked in excitement; he bowed lowly and exited the room. A servant took the yukata up to the Lords quarters.

Hikari and Yami watched as the servants silently passed through the room, preparing the main dining room. Although everyone was preoccupied, the inhabitants of the castle were looking forward to tonights event.

They did not know what to expect, but the leftover food would be exquisite; that enough would be thrilling.

"Lord Akimasa and Lord Hisato will be in attendance, my Lord. That is the most important detail, and it has been accomplished," Yami stated, looking down at his scroll.

"A few warriors under Lord Akimasa will be present also. It will be a small gathering but enough for what we need, if that pleases you?" Hikari asked.

Lord Sesshomaru lifted himself from the marble chair effortlessly, walking down the few stairs. His hair fell down his shoulders onto his armor.

"Good."

He walked onward toward the corridor; a few servants that were in his way quickly darted beside him and bowed respectfully.

Jaken and the two advisors followed him.

There were only a few more arrangements to be made, and a couple scrolls to be signed.

The funding hadn't been hard to obtain; already Lord Sesshomaru had acquired revenue from the neighboring villages in support for his protection.

He did not care for monetary matters, but everything need his consent. Unfortunately, everything.

He walked into the main entrance, now being lit by luminous new lanterns by a few female servants. They stopped in their tracks and bowed as best they could.

The Dog Demon continued walking, answering any questions Jaken annoyingly had.

"Lord Akimasa needs a bit more convincing, and perhaps he needs to hear it from you, m'Lord. He wont listen me, that's for sure," Jaken stated, struggling to keep up with his Lord.

The small demon had tried to negotiate in Sesshomaru's stead, but to no avail.

Lord Akimasa was a belligerent and frustrating demon lord north of the castle grounds. His territory was small but contained perfect land for development and farming, much better than the ones the castle had, although it was good enough for what they needed. If Sesshomaru could negotiate a treaty between them, it would only add to his power.

"Hm. And what of the other?", Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken took out a scroll from inside his small sleeve.

"Ahem, Lord Hisato was more open to negotiating. And much more cordial, in my opinion. He is coming with only a few guards, he said, to demonstrate good will," Jaken stated, reading off his scribbled notes.

Lord Hisato was apparently much more open to discussion than Lord Akimasa; he held a powerful position east of the castle.

His men, in the hundreds, were a force, filled with lethal mercenaries from around the land.

Sesshomaru needed obedient killers.

Lord Hisato had not discussed what he would exchange his men for, something the advisors and Jaken were looking forward to hearing. Lord Akimasa had mentioned protection above all else, and an ally if a war were to break out. Simple and straightforward, like the irritating lord himself.

They reached the beginning of the elaborate staircase. Sesshomaru turned around soundlessly, smelling the air.

"Has Rin returned?", the Lord asked.

He could not smell her scent In the castle, and assumed she had gone off to train. The important matter is to make sure she returned safely.

"Oh-ah…..I did not know she had left. Did you know..?" Jaken whispered under his breath toward Hikari. Hikari's nose twitched in confusion.

"Alert me if she does not return. Otherwise, I want no disruptions until the feast," Sesshomaru commanded, walking up the stairs silently.

The three advisors bowed in unison.

"Yes, M'Lord'.

…

It was a busy late afternoon in the castle. The kitchens were almost ready with tonights banquet, delectable demon cuisine even humans could appreciate. The smell of fried and seared meats filled the corridors, making the servants lose just a bit of focus.

Yunai and Kei were gathering the many blushes, lip tints, diadems, and hair adornments for the Ladys picking. Several kimonos had been laid out and hanged like colorful billowing clouds in the air.

Yunai bit at her lip as her patience was getting thin. Where on earth was that girl?

Suddenly, heavy footsteps tore through the silence. The delicate sliding door of the quarters almost broke in half as Rin threw it open, mouth open and out of breath unceremoniously.

"Yunai-…I…..phew…..I'm sorry, I fell asl-"

"No time! Come, we must get you ready!"

Yunai grabbed her by the arm and sat her on her futon, taking a mother of pearl brush from the vanity. Kei held the curls as the older woman started brushing them quickly.

"I didn't mean to be late. I really am sorry!", Rin exclaimed.

"Shh, child, its alright. You weren't late. But the master noticed your absence," Yunai stated, a hint of anxiety in her words. Kei smiled silently.

Rins eyes widened; that was the last thing she wanted.

"Wait, what? Is he angry?" Rin asked, turning around.

Kei chuckled.

"No, my Lady. Seemed more worried to me, as best as he tries to hide it."

Rin turned back in her seat. She sighed in relief.

She figured it didn't matter if she was at the banquet or not, but she did obey orders. She would be at the banquet, as much as her stomach was churning in knots.

"Enough, Kei. No more gossip. We don't have much time," Yunai exclaimed.

Kei straightened herself up and gathered the powder.

Rin looked at herself in the mirror.

It was a daily struggle not to ponder, not to let her thoughts lead her to the impossible. She had trained herself well, however. Whenever her mind starting whisking itself away to meaningless situations, she'd remind herself who she was: a priestess in a Lord's castle.

That's it, no more.

She ignored the small bolt of pain her chest.

Rin was no expert, but she knew it was disappointment, perhaps in herself, perhaps in the situation.

Gods knew she was thankful, for everything. She thanked the heavens when she woke and she thanked heavens before her slumber.

But in the hours of silence, her mind plays games on her, ones she rather not participate in.

"My lady, are you alright?"

Keis question broke the silence.

Yunai stopped her combing and looked at the young lady before her, concerned.

"Are you alright, Lady Rin?"

Their words snapped Rin out of her fog.

She smiled quickly and reassured them.

She was truly alright, she was alive and following the Lord she cherished since she was a child.

Everything was alright.

Her chest felt heavy as Kei began applying powder to her delicate face.

…

The sun had set beautifully beyond the tall pine trees. The air was chillier than the usual this season, as a light breeze moved the dark foliage gently. The half-moon was emerging from the east, copper in color. The night was alive with excitement.

Shigo No Sekai Castle had never looked more enchanting, all while still being intimating to the newcomer. Orange lanterns adorned the entrance of the castle, and into the corridors, leading to the main dining room.

Servants in their best attire led the guests one by one the large banquet area. Twenty or so demons passed through the hallways, chatting away and smelling the savory aroma of fresh meat thick in the halls.

The dining hall was gloriously lit with hollow lanterns decorated with flora of the region, while the low tables were made up of thick slabs of cherry wood; Sake and tea greeted the guests. Small portions of raw meats were charmingly place in the center. It was not before long that the long table was filled with different demons, mostly soldiers and advisors to the main lords.

Before the table, higher than the rest, was a solid black marble table especially for the three lords in attendance. A lower table in front of them was for their advisors and closest in command.

Lord Akimasa had arrived with a few of his most menacing soldiers, his commander, and his closest advisors; the lord was a stout demon with horns as big as his fist. He laughed obnoxiously, oblivious to the annoyed stares.

He was dressed adequately, a deep red yukata. Ironically, his advisors were dressed more beautifully than the lord himself. A tall female demon, Mori, was lethally striking as she sat still, eyeing the soldiers that would dare speak to her. The soldiers looked but did not touch.

Jaken, Hikari , and Yami arrived promptly in order to greet the lord and his guests. Umi, the commander, was also in attendance.

Like a phantom, the Lord of the Castle finally arrived.

The hall became quiet with respect as the guests looked upon the new Lord of the West. He was wearing a dark navy yukata, stunning embroidered moons and stars flowing through his long sleeves to his chiseled neck. He did not have his armor on, however, his forest green obi held his three swords.

He looked regal as he took his seat above the others; with a flare of his hand, servants emerged from the sides with massive plates of meats, steaming in the glow of the lights.

The advisors sat near their lord, hoping this night would be successful.

Lord Akimasa introduced himself to Sesshomaru; he was about to crack a joke or two, but he knew better. He couldn't deny the aura of immense power the Demon radiated. Perhaps this treaty would be most beneficial.

It wasn't long before the demons started devouring the scrumptious food. It didn't take much time for Lord Akisama to begin his proposal to the Lord, once he had gotten some food in him. A servant apologetically interrupted the two lords to announce the arrival of Lord Hisato and his three guards.

Lord Sesshomaru would usually be livid at even the slightest tardiness, but tonight he was beyond caring. He just wanted to finalize these agreements.

If he had to mingle with a few savages, so be it.

Savages that needed control.

He surveyed the room; Rin was nowhere to be seen.

He smelled the air, and found a trace of her scent mixed with an unknown hint of flower. It was coming closer.

"Oh this will be a splendid night, my Lord, I can already tell!" Lord Akimasa exclaimed. He continued his praises but realized the room had gone quiet again. He thought he had said something offensive, but realized the quiet was due to do another guest .

A small figure emerged in the main entrance, two human servants gathering the long kimono behind it. A young woman, barely passed the age of eighteen, stood shyly in the opening. She was so stunning and undeniably beautiful that every demon in the banquet had ceased their words and actions to gaze upon her. Her chocolate waves were tied in a tight bun high above her head, as others fell effortlessly down her shoulder. Her kimono accompanied her hazel eyes, a light magenta robe adorned with colorful fish and dragonflies. Her rose colored obi was tied around her waist tightly, accentuating her curves. She did not need any adornments, but the orchid headpiece she wore in her hair. Rin didn't need makeup whatsoever, however, Kei had only added a bit of powder and lip tint to accentuate her natural beauty.

Yunai and Kei bowed in unison behind her; they smiled to each other, quite proud of Rin, and of course, their handiwork. The silence in the room said it all.

Sesshomaru was never one to be at a loss for words; when he did speak, the dog demon chose his words meticulously as if they were pieces on a playing field. As his eyes met his ward, there were many words in his mind, but they did not make any sense to him. They were a conundrum of the strange and unknown.

The chill of the night kissed his neck and his parted thin lips opening subconsciously. His words became nothingness, just the sound of his own pulse.

The rest of the room was a blur. The only thing he could see was the face before him.

And in that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was to shield her away from any eyes but his.

And suddenly, Rins eyes looked away from his. They widened in both confusion and surprise as something else caught her eyes.

He followed her gaze towards the back entrance of the hall, toward his left. A tall caramel-skinned demon emerged, wild dark, hair rippling behind him and two heavy swords at his side. His black yukata was simple yet elegant against his bulky frame.

His lilac eyes were wide, the light of the lantern making them dance red hues.

Lord Hisato had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the continued support. Like always, it is much appreciated! Heres a new little chapter. Ill try updating again soon. Let me know what you think?

Promise that all your questions will be answered. Slowly but surely. :)

...

It took her a couple of seconds to realize she was holding her breath. The beautiful obi seemed too tight around her waist, and she was afraid of falling at any given minute. She was afraid she could tear it in two.

Everyone in the banquet was staring at her, eyes burning into her. Rin tried swallowing but the lump in her throat wouldn't escape her. She tried moving, tried taking a seat but she was frozen in place.

No, she was truly not a Lady, nor she doubted she could ever be one. All she wanted to do was to escape, run back into her room and hold down the door.

She had left her bow and quiver in her quarters, mostly because Yunai said it would be uncivilized for her to bring them; now she felt naked, utterly naked in front of countless demons. Rin didn't want to appear weak, but maybe it was too late for that.

She caught her Lords golden eyes, far from where she stood. Rin couldn't read him whatsoever, a mix of astonishment, perhaps even fear? She didn't know, and that frightened her.

Rin was a perceptive woman; there were not just the stares, but also someone else entering the banquet hall.

Familiarity clouded her senses; she had seen those eyes before.

Lord Hisato was now watching her, the same shock through his eyes as her Lords. Yet his violet eyes changed into the same calm expression as he worn in the field before, a peaceful, almost inquisitive look. Rin realized he must have been the other lord invited to the banquet; why had he been passing by the castle grounds before, alone and unguarded?

Rin studied his immense aura, similar to Sesshomarus yet only slightly less dominant.

There was so much demonic pressure in this room, the priestess thought she could faint. The heavy kimono wasn't helping her feel any better. It was that dull pain again, that aching, tiring discomfort in her chest. This wasn't the time, not now.

Subconsciously, the priestess was backing away. However, Rin quickly shook her head and snapped herself back into confidence. She wouldn't appear weak in front of anyone. Not tonight, anyway.

Umi, the commander, walked over to her, seeing her hesitation before. He smiled a toothy grin, and offered his armored hand.

"Come, my Lady. Everyone was wondering about you…", he stated mischievously.

Rin smiled shyly and took his arm, walking delicately alongside the tall wolf demon. After some awkwardness, the priestess walked herself over to the advisors table. When she approached her seat, the three lords on the higher level and advisors rose in unison. Rin's face became flushed, as her now stern-looking Lord rose first. Lord Hisato sat down next to him, not taking his eyes from the priestess.

Jakens voice introduced the young woman. Rin couldn't believe her ears; he sounded...honored.

"The priestess Rin!"

Rin bowed lowly.

She cleared her throat.

"At your service , my Lords."

The lords bowed in reply, not as lowly as the priestess but still displaying a reciprocated respect.

Lord Hisato smiled at her. There was an of old sadness in his eyes, but he smiled wonderfully, his white fangs contrasting with his tanned skin.

After some strangeness, the banquet resumed and the demons continued stuffing their faces with the delicacies. Rin could hear Lord Hisato apologize profusely for his lateness behind her, as she desperately tried not to turn towards them. His voice was deep and solemn, reminding Rin of the roar of a waterfall.

She didn't know whether he was dangerous or not, and it bothered her she couldn't just find out. But she knew her place at this banquet, and it was to keep quiet and represent her Lord. Well, that's what Yunai had said.

Rin would represent him as best she could.

A velvet voice broke through her thoughts.

"Well...so you're the priestess I've heard so much about…"

Rin rose her head and saw a dazzling demon staring right at her. Her bloodshot eyes and short hair accentuated the paleness of her skin. Her full lips were the color of blood.

Lord Akimasa's sorceress was both terrifying and lovely. She had been sitting near Rin, but now had moved beside her.

"I am Mori, in the service of Lord Akimasa. Rin…correct?" Mori asked, seemingly genuine.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you, my lady," Rin stated, bowing her head lowly.

This made Mori giggle as if she was a child. Her tight kimono shown off her slim neck; her budding cleavage peaked through the layers of fabric, much to the quiet admiration of the other demons.

"Oh, my sweet, I am no such thing. You may call me Mori, just Mori. Now…the rumors are true then?"

Rin looked puzzled at the sorceress. Her neck was itching nervously a bit, but she held back her hand to scratch it. Mori's eyes narrowed curiously.

"A human priestess accompanying a demon Lord? And especially THE lord Sesshomaru? Quiet peculiar."

This was a normal question Rin had been asked through the years. Why of all demons in the world, was she, a human, accompanying one of the most powerful ones in the land? Rin didn't know.

She laughed nervously, taking a sip from the tea cup.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Long story, I suppose," Rin answered. She was not about to tell her entire life story to this woman. Something told her to be careful of her.

It was the curious gleam of her eyes that made Rin be weary of such a creature.

Mori sensed her trepidation, and ceased her interrogation.

"My apologies, my curiosity always gets the better of me! Well, my sweet, I hear you're quite an archer. I'd like to see some time," the sorceress said sincerely. Rin could read her well, noticing the change in tone from examining to actual small talk.

"I'm no expert. I probably still need further training. But my teacher taught me well," she answered. Rin lowered letter her eyes, looking down at the hot teacup in her hand. She missed the priestess Kagome and her family. It had been some time.

Mori and Rin continued their conversation as the last round of sake was served. Rin ate only a bit of the meat served; her nerves had gotten to her stomach. Mori did not explain much about herself, besides her being in the service of Lord Akimasa. But the priestess could feel her power, and could tell this was no ordinary sorceress.

Mori continued speaking, but Rin had picked up another conversation, one she wished she could partake in. Lord Hisato's rough voice spoke lowly behind her in the taller table.

"….horde of undead, your Lordship. I could not even tell if they had been human before their transformation. They were weak. Nevertheless, they tried intercepting me and my soldiers before coming here. I heed you a warning; you must stay alert."

Rin couldn't see behind her and tried listening while Mori spoke on about her penchant for sake. She heard Lord Sesshomaru respond, hearing a mix of annoyance in his voice.

"How far from here?"

"Not close to your territory, half a day's journey from your fields. Close enough for concern. I have my other men looking into the matter."

The tall demons voice was strong but Rin could tell he was worried.

Undead? In this area? Someone had conjured them or created them, perhaps even converting innocent civilians, both human and demon, for their disturbing deeds.

If it were up to her, Rin would have been gone already, armed with as many soldiers as possible, in order to eliminate the threat before it evolves. Patience wasn't her strong suit.

But it wasn't up to her. All she could do was wait for her Lords command.

She heard Lord Sesshomaru's calm voice.

"Inform me of any development. Any. I will-"

His voice was drowning in the sea of tipsy conversation of the hall. Rin tried hearing the rest of it but it was difficult, and Mori was starting to ask questions again.

The lords conversed among themselves while the rest of their men seemed to enjoy the night. Rin strangely enjoyed Moris company, as inquisitive as she was. The sorceress promised to come again, but on a jovial visit, "to get to know each other better", she had stated.

It was nearing the end of the banquet; from what Rin could hear, some negotiations had been accomplished. She could see Jaken was beaming with pride and success, while Hikari and Yami also looked pleased. But possibly they had not heard of the impeding danger; she could not keep still knowing those beings could come at any given moment.

She sighed in her seat; she felt foolish, sitting here like a doll. She ached for her weapon.

Soon, she could hear Jaken quiet the room kindly.

"A enormous thank you to all for attending this celebration. May our ties be strong both in peace and in war!" the green demon exclaimed.

The soldiers held their sake in the air, reverent cries of joy echoing in the hall. They looked upon Lord Sesshomaru, expecting some words of encouragement.

Rin held her porcelain cup, turning around to see her Lord. He would have to say something, as much as she knew he hated trivialities.

The young woman looked upon him, serious and in thought. She knew he did care, but how much? How much did he care about all of this?

Yes, it was his vision, but had it become a chore?

His shocked expression burned into her memory. Rin wished she could understand him.

The Lord rose up from his seat. This was expected of him. The room became quiet. His long fingers too his teacup lightly.

"May it be only the beginning of our history."

His confidence spread like wildfire among the soldiers. Both Lord Akisama and Hisato rose their own teacups together. Lord Sesshomaru's advisors clapped while the servants couldn't help smile at such unity.

Rin gazed at him, the adoring crowd ready to obey his commands.

This was all real, his power, his domain. There would always be enemies, but he would vanquish them.

She felt the olden gap become a deep chasm. She suddenly felt small. And the young woman hated that feeling.

The pain in her chest returned. In that moment, Rin understood what her place was.

Perchance it would stay like that forever.

…..

One could say the banquet was a complete success. The demons left the castle in a high; they were ready to follow the Lord wherever he needed them.

Lord Akimasa and Lord Hisato bowed as they left the castle, uttering a few words to Lord Sesshomaru of their future arraignments. Rin stood behind the advisors, watching it like a play. As much as she wanted to ask questions, intervene, say anything, she could not.

Lord Hisato caught her eye once more, his gaze as strong as it was in the field. He nodded his head, and smiled once again. An assurance?

It seemed as if she'd see him again, very soon. She bowed her head, and couldn't suppress a wary smile.

Sesshomaru caught the exchange.

He unexpectedly detested it.

...

The night was quiet. Everyone in the castle was exhausted after such an occasion. The servants cleaned as best they could, and not unsatisfied with the leftover delicacies. The hall was soon spotless. The lanterns were extinguished, the sake put away, and the demons of the castle went to sleep peacefully.

It was quite late in the night. In the private garden, the priestess was awake. Her mind was running, thought after worrying thought plaguing her.

The half-moon was hiding away through the thin canopy of the pine trees. The small stream that ran through the garden was the only sound against the silent night; countless stars reflected in the clear water. The air was cold but comforting, and it would be dawn soon.

Rin hadn't slept whatsoever. She hugged the shawl closer to her shoulders. The pain in her chest had subsided now to a dull pulse. She didn't understand what it was. It had gotten worse in the presence of demonic energy; she remembered the first cleansing she did in the castle when they all first arrived. Had it been the same situation?

She didn't know who she could ask about it. Perhaps it was time to visit Lady Kagome and Lady Kaede again.

She bit at her bottom lip. Her eyes caught the movement of the trees with the light wind. A sigh escaped her.

The threat of the Undead concerned her. She truly wished she could leave right now, but that would be ludicrous. Was she even strong enough to eliminate such an enemy? War would erupt, she was sure of that. That was the nature of conflict; threat on the horizon, casualties expected. It made her shiver.

Her thoughts turned to the Lord that had smiled at her with such kindness. She was not blind; he was entirely and undeniably lovely. It made her a bit breathless, but she didn't know if it was that was encouraging. The priestess could tell he was very strong; curiosity was getting to her, as she wondered how he was in battle. She remembered the strange markings of his cheeks, like billowing dark clouds warning of a storm.

She brushed those thoughts away. The young woman never had much time to wonder about lords, demons, men…of course it popped into her head occasionally. But she didn't have time for such things. Rin had a task, one she set out to do since she was a child: to help her Lord build his empire. Now that she was trained in combat, Rin had no time for…

Subconsciously, the young woman smiled sadly. She was about say 'love' but she didn't want to ponder that. That was mystery, one she was afraid to discover.

The night was dark as the moon disappeared into the edge of the pointed rooftop. Her naked feet touched the bare cut grass, swinging like a child on the stone bench. She grabbed a white petal that had fallen from the tree above her, swinging it between her fingers. She was glad to be out of that kimono, as lovely as it was. Her wild hair fell on her fair face, her blue nemaki hugging her bare legs. Rin was physically comfortable but her mind contorted into an uncomfortable mess.

Lord Hisatos eyes appeared in her mind. And yet, they were replaced with golden orbs brighter than the moon.

She needed sleep.

Against the silent night, a noise emanated from her quarters. Her head turned to see her shoji opened, as she had left it. The noise had come from inside.

All servants were asleep yet apparently, she was not the only resident of the castle that was awake.

Rin could see a shadow through her room, behind the other door to the main corridor. It was nearly as tall as the door frame. She crept along the bare grass, entering the tatami-covered room silently. Rin watched as the shadow hesitated and abruptly left her door.

Her eyes struggled in the dark room. She opened the shoji quietly, looking down the corridor. Rin's mouth widened in surprise.

The young woman knew that shadow like her own. The shine of silver hair, broad shoulders in constant rigidness; her rising courage urged her to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rin didn't have time to think; she called out to him, acting upon instinct. The tall figure down the corridor halted in his steps. His long hair swayed behind him effortlessly, as his simple white kimono accentuated his intimidating frame. The Lord looked behind him.

"You should be asleep."

His voice was quiet. It matched the low hum of the cold wind outside. He didn't sound upset, yet it did have a stern edge to it. It made Rin grab the kimono closer to her skin.

Her stomach was hurting again, her nerves getting to her. What was he doing here?

It didn't matter, she supposed. She couldn't deny she was happy to see him, at any time of the day.

"I couldn't sleep, my Lord. I see you couldn't either…?", she asked playfully.

He mumbled something under his breath, neither denying or confirming her question. She smiled knowing all too well he wouldn't say anything about the matter.

"Rin."

"Yes, my lord?"

She was at attention, listening.

"Find something warm. Walk with me."

Rin's eyes widened In surprise. She nodded her head and closed the shoji. Quickly, she found a warm shawl and wrapped it around her kimono. This would be inappropriate with any other person, but this was her Lord. As distant as he might seem, Rin felt comfortable with him.

She wondered if she had fallen asleep and perhaps this was some sort of dream?

He was waiting against the wood of the corridor, without moving a muscle. His neck was tense, his eyes shifting from beyond the hallway to his ward. She put her geta on as best she could , and walked briskly to his side. He walked onward, his pace slow for her to keep at his side.

They walked silently out of the side castle doors. There were a few soldiers slumbering by the entrance, asleep at their post.

Dawn was creeping along through the tall pine trees. Rin could hear a few birds singing their morning tunes.

The Demon Lord walked calmly through the path, his arms folded inside his long sleeves. He hadn't said a word.

The young woman couldn't help but ask the question that was bothering her.

"Is everything alright, my Lord?"

They reached a clearing in the forest before the fields. An old stone bench covered in ivy lay alongside the stone way; a few morning wild violets were opening along the path, their smell light but sweet in the air.

Sesshomaru sat on the bench, his movements barely making a sound. Rin stood awkwardly near him, her hand rubbing her left arm.

She didn't know whether to sit or stand, and her Lord hadn't made any indication of either. She waited.

The demon lord looked beyond the trees and bamboo.

"You know about the undead, don't you?"

He asked this without looking at her. His golden eyes looked elsewhere, but his ears were focused only on her.

Her rose lips opened , hesitating.

She had never lied to him, and wouldn't start now. But how would he react knowing she was listening to that conversation, a conversation she wasn't supposed to be part of ?

"Ah...well...I..."

He looked at her now. His gaze was as serious as his beautiful countenance.

She swallowed.

"I couldn't help but listen. Yes...I'm aware."

He nodded slightly. The Lord looked away, his face softening.

"Good. Then you are more ready than most."

Rin felt a surge of relief as he didn't seem very angry with her.

A bit of silence. She didn't speak nor did he.

Suddenly he broke the quiet.

"Is there a problem with the seat?"

The young woman looked at her lord inquisitively. A grin erupted on her face when she realized he had wanted her to sit by him. She blushed a bit as she sat on the stone bench, a respectful but close distance to the lord. Rin looked sideways to see him looking away again.

Perhaps she had better say something.

"My Lord...about the undead...these creatures need to be dealt with, yes, but there's always a puppetmaster behind the strings."

He didn't move, but listened.

"Then you have already realized what must be done."

Lord Sesshomarus tranquil voice contrasted with the worry in hers. She nodded.

Yes, she understood. She hadn't dealt with the dead, or any type of such creatures yet. But it was time for the priestess to tackle such enemy. Perhaps it could help her become stronger.

She had blessed demons and auras alike...but the undead?

They would have to eliminate the one behind it all.

There could be someone powerful controlling them.

She rubbed her shoulders as she remembered the demon Naruku and the journey to vanquish such a fiend. Many had died in his path, and she didn't wish that to happen, not again.

"We need to find whoever is doing this and soon. Before they make some sort of army. If they haven't already, my Lord."

She bit at her lip, as he nodded once more.

"Then you must be ready to depart soon."

Rin was already ready. She could leave right now, but this requires patience and strategy.

"I am, my Lord. Whenever you wish."

The wind passed through the trees. A bit of light touched Rins cheek as dawn had arrived. The warmth felt wonderful against her skin.

From the corner of her eye she could see that suddenly her Lord was hesitating to say something. His demeanor hadn't changed, but he was trying to form his words eloquently.

"Rin..."

He cleared his throat.

The priestess waited. Butterflies tickled her stomach.

"How do you know Lord Hisato...?"

The blush returned in her cheeks. She looked down at her lap, playing with the fabric of the shawl.

"My Lord, I don't truly know him. I saw him in passing on horseback near the training field. That is all."

She looked at him as she said this. Rin didn't want him to think she was lying. But why was he even asking such a thing? She didn't even know the demon.

Did he care?

He wasn't looking at her again.

"I see."

A strangeness passed between them. The young woman looked away at the path behind them. She wished she could prove how much this was all true, but she couldn't even understand what was going on through his head. This frustration would only continue.

"My Lord, don't...don't you trust in me?"

The words left her mouth before she could stop them. However, Rin kept her eye contact.

If they were going into battle, If this empire would continue to grow, if he would continue to triumph, then he needed to believe in his allies.

Yes, that was the word. The only word, truly.

Quickly, his head turned to her. Rin could smell his scent, a floral spice; she had been this close to him only a few times, and it had been quite some time. She loved it, and felt lucky to be able to be this close once more.

His eyes flickered nervously. Something passed through them Rin did not understand. The Lord shifted his gaze toward a leaf on the pine tree.

"A foolish question. You know the answer."

Rin smiled, her legs swinging back and forth slowly. After a few seconds of silence, his soft voice reassured her.

"I did not mean to question you...," Sesshomaru stated.

Rin couldn't help smiling again. She felt the warmth of his words, as hard as he tried not to be soft.

"I know, my lord."

He breathed deeply.

Rin wished she could say so many things, but maybe they weren't mean to be said, just understood. She wondered if he understood her.

Rin watched him from the corner of her eyes. Lord Sesshomaru was looking at bushel of wildflowers near him, the blossoms opening in the morning air. He shifted and reached over to a beautiful cream-colored flower.

The priestess held her breath, watching him.

He halted for a moment, twirling the flower in his pointed fingers. And then he was looking at her.

Her breath escaped her. Rin didn't know what he was doing but she couldn't stop staring.

Sesshomaru tucked the flower behind her ear gently. His hand reached away, but rested against her cheek, cupping her face even softer.

Rin looked upon the golden eyes for answers but found done, only mysteries she may not ever know.

But for now, all she could feel was his touch. Her face was flushed as her whole body felt crimson against him. In this moment, the young woman felt utterly naked before him.

Rin could remember when her Lord would do when she was a child. It had been so long ago and now, it felt different.

It made her speechless.

She smiled shyly, her head resting against his hand.

His eyes narrowed. He opened his lips , yet said nothing.

Abruptly, his hand left her face.

He rose from the bench, walking away from the young woman.

Rin was frozen in place, but her heart was fluttering in her ribcage.

"Hurry back, they will be looking for you. Tell them I will return soon."

And with that, the Dog Demon was covered in a bright light. Like lightning, the light rose from the ground and flew into the clouds, disappearing from Rins sight.

The sun rays reached her as thousands of words dripped from her lips. Her heart pounded painfully as the flower kissed her cheek.

...

End of Act 1

...

Well, here's the end of Act 1, but more to come very soon! I wanted to end the first part of our little story. I also wanted to leave it off in a sweet spot too lol. All questions will be answered, of course.

Thank you for the support guys! It's much appreciated. A million thanks.

Let me know what you think !

Much love;

-besosdecanela


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! Here's the start of Act 2. A little longer chapter for you guys :)

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'll try updating again soon, but let me know what you think ~

...

The wind blew a chill through the three mounted soldiers. The commander Umi was in front while his soldiers were close behind.

Their Lord was leading, flying above them on his demon A-Un. Jaken was holding on to his Lords mokomoko, holding his staff with his other small arm.

The soldiers horses were at a steady canter as dawn was approaching. Behind them, Kuro, the black stallion, followed closely with his master mounted, the priestess Rin. She was in her emerald miko robes, but dark metal armor covered her shoulders and chest. Her hair was tied behind her , but she looked dangerously stunning in her armored garb.

She held her long bow close to her as her quiver buckled behind her back. Rin could feel a dark aura nearby; she shook away the fear and focused on the reins.

It had been almost six days since the banquet. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Hisato had sent word to one another in order to eliminate the undead that were appearing beyond the valley as quickly as possible.

The Dog demon had requested a small party to accompany him; lord Hisato and his group would meet them at the edge of his territory before dawn.

These undead fiends would be no match for Lord Sesshomaru, that was clear. He could have gone alone and vanquished them in one blow. But this was unknown territory, and Rin had been correct.

There could be someone pulling the strings, and the puppeteer must be dealt with.

They did not know what they were facing exactly; Lord Hisato had witnessed a few when the creatures had attacked his guards. Possessed and rabid, but not impossible to defeat.

However...

As they approached the rendezvous point before the valley, Rin could feel the hairs on her skin rising. There was something amiss, and she did not like it. There was no point in worrying the soldiers and her Lord , but she kept on high alert.

The valley looked dark in the early hours of the morning. The rice fields sparkled beneath the few stars that were still left in the sky. It all seemed peaceful, but Rin knew better. The aura was getting stronger and closer.

A-Un landed roughly on the stone path , Lord Sesshomaru softly dismounting the two-headed demon. Jaken tried to dismount his Lords mokomoko but fell flat on his face. The soldiers halted and waited in silence.

"It is almost dawn...", Umi declared ominously.

"My Lord, these foolish creatures shouldn't be too much of a challenge, I assure you. You'll be able to kill them soon enough!", Jaken stated proudly.

"Master Jaken, we have to see what we're up against. Something's just not...well..", Rin was about to speak but thought otherwise.

At this, Lord Sesshomaru turned around, facing her. All eyes were on her.

"Continue, Rin."

Her throat was dry, but she swallowed.

"I just mean, we don't want to get too confident. Nothing good comes out of it."

Lord Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off the young woman. His armor shined under the bit of night light, and his hair seemed to glow beautifully. His lips were closed tightly.

"Oh child, you're worrying too much! There's nothing Lord Sesshomaru cannot kill!" Jaken proclaimed obnoxiously.

Rin was growing frustrated. She subconsciously patted Kuros mane, as she tried defending herself.

"That's not what I meant-"

At this, she stopped suddenly. A demonic aura was approaching them, a familiar one.

Her head bolted to the east. Lord Sesshomaru followed her gaze as his eyes descended upon Lord Hisato, riding his destrier and two demons close behind him.

Rin couldn't help be shocked as he saw that the Lord wore no armor except his two swords to his side. His hair was tied behind him in a disheveled braid, and she felt his violet eyes on her.

He smiled respectfully, and greeted the party.

"Lord Sesshomaru and all, I bid you a good morning. Let us hope it stays that way after our mission," he declared, his horse walking into the middle of the path. His soldiers, two lizard demons, bowed in unison.

"My soldiers, Akimoto and Suri. They will be helping us defeat this creatures, for they were the ones who tackled them the first time with me."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment. Rin recognized the demons from the banquet. They were quiet but seemed powerful on their own.

"I can sense an aura. Are we near the area?" Lord Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Hisato smelled the air, looking up towards the sky.

"Beyond the clearing, passing the valley. There is an old well. Perhaps that is the source, but the Lady Rin will have to confirm this."

The young woman jumped at attention at the mention of her name. Lord Hisato looked at her; she nodded, knowing her role. She was ready.

"Let us make haste then."

Lord Sesshomaru declared, jumping into the air and whisking away into the early morning. Jaken mounted A-Un quickly and flew behind him.

Umi and the soldiers pulled on their horses reins and began galloping along the path. Lord Hisato and his men followed close alongside the men.

Kuros gallop was steady as Rin held on tightly. The cold air hit her face and the adrenaline was coursing through her blood with a heavy pulse. She felt it through her temple, and her hair was sticking to her neck in a cold sweat.

Yes, she was ready. But she also did not like the unknown.

A hint of the sunrise touched the low trees around them. They rode for a while, the stars disappearing above them.

They were in the valley, far from the Dog Demons domain.

Strangely and quickly, a thick fog started covering the path ahead. The sunlight stayed low as the fog became thicker and thicker.

Lord Sesshomaru landed in a clearing, looking back to see his men and Lord Hisato behind him.

"Stay together."

He commanded, as the fog grew around them.

Rin could sense danger. The air might have been thick, but the aura was ever more clearer. It was difficult to see beyond Lord Sesshomarus and Lord Hisatos demonic energies, but she focused on a particular malevolent aura. It was ever so near.

Lord Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin; his men followed suit, dismounting and unsheathing their weapons. The horses were already getting fidgety at the loss of vision. A-Un was on high alert while Jaken prepared his staff.

Rin dismounted quickly, ushering Kuro out of the fog. She loaded her bow with a fresh arrow, pointing down to the ground. She closed her eyes, pinpointing the aura as the party walked onward.

Yes, ever so close.

And there, in the center, was an old, dry well. It must have been abandoned for decades, for lichen and ivy covered it entirely.

"There, my Lord. The well. Be caref-"

But Lord Hisatos words were cut short as a black light emanated from the well. A cracking sound echoed in the area as decrepit hands crawled from the hole.

Three creatures crawled from the well, covered in blood and dirt. Their eyes were the color of fire as their mouths were open in ugly, painful scowls. One of them must have been a human , but the other two were demons, fangs and pointed ears covered in a black substance. They grew in stature, three times the size of a human.

Rin looked upon then and sensed both pain and humiliation from their souls. It was trapped and they were begging for release.

But they could not not act upon their wishes, for someone was controlling them from afar.

It hurt her to see such terrible creatures, knowing there was a soul inside.

The three creatures attacked.

The largest of the undead went straight towards Sesshomaru, while the other two tackled his solders and Lord Hisato.

The largest creature tackled the Dog Demon without a breath, hacking at Tokijin; the Lord blocked every blow successfully, but they were increasing in speed.

He jumped a few feet back, his light whip emanating from his fingers. It hooked into the creatures flesh, tearing it torso in two.

But the creatures chest found its lower half and was reconstructed in seconds. Lord Sesshomarus brow twitched in annoyance.

The other two demons charged at the soldiers. The two clawed their way into the group, hitting Umi head on. But he blocked with his sword, counterattacking and stabbing the demons hand.

The other demon attacked Lord Hisato, trying to plunge his fangs into the lords arm.

Yet, he missed, as the Lord shifted calmly, his thin sword behind him in a block. It shifted in his hands to cut the demons leg.

Blood was everywhere and the stench was painfully thick.

The fog too had gotten so thick that the undead began using it as an advantage. They disappeared for a second, regenerating quickly.

"Stay alert! Focus!"

Umi called out to his men. Lord Sesshomaru stayed on guard; this was becoming a nuisance.

They could not see a thing.

But Rin was thinking.

She stood back, her eyes closed. Her lips parted as she felt the different auras surrounding her. She felt as if she was choking, so much power around her.

And then it was there, like a bolt of lightning.

The creatures were behind the fog, completely healed and about to pounce.

The priestess channeled her strength into the arrow, holding it against the bowstring. A faint green light was coming from the sharp point.

Her eyes opened, releasing the arrow, fog disappearing as the arrow cleansed the air and hit its mark.

A screech echoed loudly.

The small demon fell to the ground as the air became clearer. She looked on as she saw the small bright soul float into the sky, soft and gentle like a stream.

But this wasn't over. The large demon was now walking towards the group, now quadruple in size.

The other demon had shifted its hands into larger claws, and it's back was growing spikes in defense.

The soldiers tackled it straight on, swords hitting flesh.

The creature regenerated almost instantly, pushing against Umi and the soldiers. A claw hit one of the soldiers, Rikutso, on his arm.

He screamed in pain, backing away and attempting to block his blows. Umi then threw a dagger into its eye; it halted it for a moment, as the soldiers protected one another.

Jaken then used his staff to burn the creature; Rin hated the sound of its screams.

Lord Hisato's soldiers attacked, a strong wave hacking at the demon. One of the men charged with Umi and cut the demons right arm off.

Lord Hisato ran swiftly toward the large demon, eyeing it with an aggressiveness Rin found terrifying. He lunged at the huge demon with his thin long katana, but at the last second, shifted and was behind it. He plunged his blade into its back, and backed away quickly.

Lord Sesshomaru used his weapon to cut the demons right leg, hindering it helpless for a few seconds.

Rin saw her moment.

She ran quickly, loading her weapon and focusing her spirit into it. The priestess wouldn't miss this chance.

She saw it's chest, bearing out a cry. There! She could see it's soul, large and crying out for help.

The young woman was before him now. She released her arrow, a bolt of green flying into the demon. A scream of pain, and then silence.

The demon tore in two as it's body crumbled into the ground. A bright large soul floated from it and flew into the fog, the light shining like fire as it slowly left them.

Rin felt herself praying for their souls, hoping they found the afterlife and could be at peace.

She turned around and saw the soldiers triumphant in their battle.

The third and last demon was unconscious and wounded on the ground.

Rin walked towards the dying creature, heart thumping painfully against her chest. Lord Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, and his soldiers followed suit.

He followed the priestess with his golden eyes. He stayed close to her, making sure she was guarded.

She knelt down beside the undead. Her hand touched the large bloody chest, hearing the cry of the soul. As best as she could, she focused her energy into its center, releasing a bright green light into its chest.

The creature cried out but fell silent short after. The body crumbled as the glowing soul rose into the air.

Rin smiled sadly, helping the soul reach the heavens with a faint touch of her palm.

Behind her the few soldiers celebrated their triumph. They helped Rikutso to his feet.

Lord Hisato sheathed his sword.

"Those were much stronger than the ones we faced. Makes me wonder how strong they could potentially get," he stated.

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the remnants of flesh and dirt in slight disgust. The thought of someone making such creatures and using them to their advantage was utterly pathetic.

"Careful of your footwear, my Lord. You don't want it to taint you! ", Jaken exclaimed.

Rin's mind was elsewhere, however.

She walked onward, the fog still thick. She found the abandoned well, feeling it's ivy along its stones.

It felt ice cold, but worse than that, it was radiating a pulsing aura. She closed her eyes, visualizing it.

Yes, a dark, almost black aura. It was both terrible and left her awestruck. It reminded her of something familiar, an aura she had sensed before.

An echo of a laugh. A smirk with perfect pointed teeth. She could see it , and it was as if he was before her.

Eyes as dark as the night, hints of speckled red.

She flinched as she withdrew her hand but it had caught her. She opened her eyes to see a black shadow crawling out of the well. It glowed charred red, and it pulsated terrible demonic energy.

"Rin!"

She could hear her name, faintly through the fog. Why did it sound so far yet being so close?

The shadow latched on to the priestess' arm with an unworldly grip. She tried screaming but no sound came from her lips. She tried radiating her energy to try and cut the force but it was as if it was draining her spirit.

Everything was growing dark around her.

Her mind was being invaded by terrible, dark eyes.

Her arm burned as if it was being consumed by fire.

And suddenly, she was falling, her bow had left her and her arrows were gone.

She expected hard ground, but found herself in warm arms, holding her tightly against his broad chest.

Her lips had gone dry; the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life.

She opened her eyes , barely being able to keep them open. Lord Sesshomarus eyes were clad in worry, lips speaking her name.

Rin fainted in his arms, the darkness covering her completely.

...

...

.

...

...

There was a faint blue light in a very dark place. And there was a vivid echo.

Someone was calling her name but she couldn't answer. The blue spread to red to green, color around pure black sky.

Stars? Souls? She could not tell.

She was floating in warmth, and she loved it.

Rin was someplace she knew but she could not name. There was a pain in her arm but the throbbing felt far away.

Sounds, noises, and her voice was silent.

Guards had been stationed at her quarters, issued never to leave. Yunai and Kei had changed her clothing, dressed her wound, and laid her to sleep on her mat. The priestess hadn't awoken since the Lord had brought her.

She slept the entire day, while countless servants came by with water, cold pads, and ointments. Yunai tried her best to heal her and her injury, a scarlet burn from her wrist to her forearm.

Yet, the priestess had fallen into a fever. She slept on.

One demon had not moved from her side.

Lord Sesshomaru, arms crossed before him, sat beside the young woman.

She was nestled into her bed, small beads of sweat on her forehead. Her cheeks flushed bright red, hair tousled around her like brown currents.

His countenance was unreadable but his eyes did not lie. The Dog demon looked upon the woman, moving every so hour to change her cold pad.

It was late in the night and the air had grown a bitter cold. A fire had been made to keep her room a comfortable temperature, yet the blankets

covering the priestess were thin and light. The castle was quiet and most were asleep.

Except for Lord Sesshomaru.

His thoughts were occupied of her.

He could see her eyes in her mind, a beautiful, chestnut color, almost hazel in the light . And then she was smiling.

A thought stopped him altogether.

What if he didn't see her smile again?

But he brushed that thought away. She was strong. And she would awaken.

Was this his fault? He had always protected her.

Yet, why had he failed? Had he let her stray too far away from his gaze?

Suddenly, his ears caught a movement. Rin shifted in her sleep, lips parted. Her brows furrowed and her head turned towards him. Her eyes were shut and twitched in pain.

His hand moved without a thought. It touched her head , feeling the heat. His chest felt heavy.

And he found himself touching her hand as gently as he could. Sesshomaru smelled her scent, the smell of morning dew and honey.

He realized he needed her to wake, he needed to hear her laugh, and needed to hear her voice again.

The Great Dog demon brought her small hand to his lips.

"Rin..."

His brows furrowed in worry, as he knelt closer to her.

"Could back to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all~  
A little closure before our story continues. And yes, Lord Hisato we'll be in the next chapter, promise.  
Is he evil? Good ? We'll see hehe.  
Also a note; yes, Tokijin is broken and not replaced in the series but as an authors choice, I chose to have it in the story. I just always loved that sword and how Sesshomaru battled with it :)  
Also, I'm on Instagram and I post fanart occasionally; I'm actually in college for art so if anyone would like to check it out, my username is arosaario. I've been planning some fanart to go with this story soon!

Well like always, reviews are appreciated! Please let me know what you think.  
Much love, and more to come.

* * *

She was both frightened and curious. The colors shifted around her as they touched her skin lightly. Rin couldn't tell what they were but they were benevolent in spirit. She could hear whispers in her ears, spells or perhaps secrets.

When she opened her eyes, the priestess was in a dark chasm, the lights guiding her toward a light in the middle.

Rin felt hollow yet warm, safe but on edge. She was wary but she followed the floating orbs into the light.

She looked above her and saw a crack in a black sky. It shined upon an arrowhead.  
Rin glanced around her, the darkness surrounding her with nothing but the orbs as company. This was all strange; where was she?

Perhaps she was dead.

She glanced back again at the arrow. It was calling her.  
Her fingers touched it.

The light shined brighter until it was spreading towards her arm, the painful burn turning bright. She flinched away, falling into the ground. The orbs went to her, helping her to her feet. She floated back and was steady again.  
She was no alone any longer.

The arrow was being held by a tall figure. Rin focused her eyes to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. The woman's skin was dark,yet had eyes the color of the sky, almost translucently blue. Her hair was flowing behind her, platinum in color. It shined as bright as the light emitting from the arrow.

She was clad in miko robes, her hakama the color of the night with bright stars trailing through the hem. Her haori trailed beside her down to the dark ground.  
Her dark lips pursed in confusion, and her bright eyes asked a thousand questions.

"You. Mortal...what are you doing here?"

Her voice boomed powerfully and echoed in the chasm. It made Rin jump at the sound of it.  
Was she a priestess, by the look of it? Or something else?  
Whatever she was, the woman made Rin forget her questions and remember her manners.

"M-my Lady, I...don't know."  
Rin stated, bowing lowly before the woman.

She glanced up at the beauty and saw her face soften a bit.  
"You may rise, mortal. We can start with your name."

"My n- name is Rin, my lady."

She stuttered nervously; Rin could tell this woman was extremely powerful and did not want to anger her.  
"Rin? That's all? No family name?"

Rin shook her head.  
"Hmmmm interesting. A priestess with no family name in the realm of Unrest. Strange."

Rin had no idea what she was saying but listened on. Wherever she was, this woman knew.

"I am Hajimari Kita. So you have no idea why you are here, and you tell no lies?"  
Rin nodded her head, bowing again slightly.

"Hmmm...what is the last thing you remember ?"  
Her voice was soft. Her hands were under her chin in thought.

"I... I was...in a battle. Creatures, wait, yes, undead! We were successful...but I

went to cleanse..."

Rin looked beyond the orbs surrounding her, waiting for her to speak.  
At this, the image of Sesshomaru above her, his beautiful face in shock like she had never seen before .

"Yes...there was a well, the source of the dark aura. I went to purify it and something pulled me with so much strength..."  
She closed her eyes and could see those terrible, glowing red eyes burning into her. Her arm throbbed painfully.

Opening her eyes, Rin grabbed her arm gently, looking at it and seeing the burn.  
It was healing but still looked seared and violet in hue.  
She realized she was wearing a white simple shift, almost as thin as Hajimari's long tresses.  
She blushed, knowing how vulnerable she was at the moment.

"It's alright, child. You are safe here, as long as you stay with me."  
The woman smiled softly, her long arm raised above her. The orbs returned to her and were absorbed into her hand.

"Those...what are they?"

"Friends. In a way. They knew there was something foreign that had entered this realm and warned me. They led me to you."  
Rin smiled weakly.

"My Lady...did you save me from...?"  
Hajimari turned around and began walking away from Rin. Her hand produced a light to guide the way.

"Walk with me, Rin."

Rin immediately obeyed and caught up with her.

"You have encountered Jigoku."

The young priestess followed her every word. Was this the aura that Rin had been sensing? Was he the puppetmaster?

"I fought with him long, long ago. He had always sought priestesses and their power, wanting to turn them into his own weapons.  
He attempted with me, but it was his downfall..."

She stopped in her steps. Her platinum hair fell on her dark cheeks. She looked above her at the chasm, the light shining brightly above them.

"It was mine, also. He died by my hands and I died by his."  
The air grew cold around the two priestesses.

"You gave your life to kill him?", Rin asked timidly.

"In a way. As you see, my mortal body is dead and gone. But now I am here, and have been here for centuries. And apparently, he's soul also lives on through the undead."  
This was starting to make sense. This Jigoku was the real mind behind those creatures.  
But why Rin? She didn't consider herself very powerful. Why her of all the priestesses...?

"My Lady...I had sensed an aura in my Lords castle. It seemed like nothing...but perhaps that was him? Could this have all been a trap...?"

The stunning woman turned around to face Rin, her face clad in thought and worry.  
Her hand touched Rins cheek, then her forehead.  
She closed her eyes and saw everything. The young girl had told the truth in all it's entirety. And then she saw Him.

Her clear eyes narrowed and her lips parted, thinking of her words carefully. She didn't want to scare this young priestess, but she had to be aware.  
She suddenly was saddened; would this young priestess have the same fate as her?

"My child...I have been here for many, many years. Because of that Demon. The realm of Unrest is for lost souls, and my soul was lost because of his evil.  
He may not be the strongest but he is the most persistent. He has chosen his new weapon and he will not stop before you are his."

Rin eyes widened in fear. A chill ran down her back, as her burn pulsated.

"He has marked you with that burn, and his spirit must have entered you long ago. Perhaps it was that aura you spoke of.  
I...I am not sure, Rin..."

Rin looked down at her bare feet. She tried speaking but everything hurt.  
A curse?

Hajimari grabbed Rins hand firmly.  
"Child, do not lose hope. You have great power, I can feel it. You entered the Unrest as a mortal, and you escaped his grasp. You CAN defeat him."

"My lady, h...how? I am no force like you! How am I supposed to defeat a demon like him..."

Tears were accumulating on her cheeks, as she tried her best not to give in to her sobs. A panic rose in her throat and the dark chasm seemed to close in on her.

"You are not alone. Every priestess is connected. I will help in what I can, I promise you."  
Hajimari smiled kindly.

"I will not let him take another priestess. I have seen your heart.  
I spent my life hunting him, and you won't waste yours like that."

Rins head was spinning. Something was stirring inside her.  
Suddenly a dark portal opened in the chasm, a flurry of gust flowing through the two priestesses.

A voice was calling out to her again, and Rin knew who it was.  
It was pulling her, lifting her up as if she was a feather.  
Hajimari grabbed her hand again.

"The world of the living is calling to you! We will meet again!"

The woman let go of Rins hand, letting the young woman be absorbed by the dark portal. It sounded like a monsoon, bellowing and roaring like massive waves .  
Rin glanced at the chasm behind her, the priestesses standing alone in the darkness. A proud smile was on her gorgeous face.

"You are not alone."

...

...

...

It was near midnight. The last servant changed her sheets while Lord Sesshomaru waited outside with thick impatience as his arms were crossed in front of him. Jaken didn't dare speak; his lord had less understanding since what had occurred. And his lord hadn't said a word to him since everything had happened.  
Jaken knew better than to bother him.

Yami stood with the green demon and shook his head sadly, losing a bit of hope for the human girl.  
"My Lord...We will take our leave then..."  
Yami stated, both demons bowing lowly and walking away.

Jaken looked back at his Lord, standing against the corridor. He knew Rin would wake soon, for she was stronger than she seemed. But he also knew humans were weaker than any demon, and perhaps this was a more serious matter. He hoped she would wake soon, for Lord Sesshomaru's sake, also.

Just like his father, he thought respectfully yet, ironically. And his Lord didn't even know it.

The servant left and Lord Sesshomaru entered Rins quarters. She stayed unmoving in her bed, her hair braided out of the way by her maiden. A fresh cold pad was on her forehead, and her burn had new bandages.

He sat beside her quietly, crossing his hands.  
Two days she had slept. Two days that had seemed like an eternity.

The fire was low; a piece of wood cracked in the hearth.  
The garden door was open slightly, a bit of fresh air coming through.

The night passed on.  
It could have been hours or days, but the Dog Demon couldn't tell.

It was as if time had stood still.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, meditating, praying, deep in the caverns of his unreadable mind. The memories had been flooding inward without a thought, and it pained him in a way he could not describe.

His mind became hazel, as her eyes took over.

And suddenly, a gasp.

His eyes bolted open, looking down at the young woman. Widening at the sight, he looked at the small priestess, hope rising in his chest.  
The woman breathed again, sitting up quickly and choking against her hands. Her eyes opened, bewildered and lost.

Her hands fell to her side, memories flooding into her mind.

Rin turned her head to see Lord Sesshomaru smiling at her. His eyes gleamed with a happiness unknown to her.

"L...Lord Sesshomaru..."  
Her lips formed the only words she could think of.

His left hand caught hers while his right reached to her face.

The Lord embraced her, her small head against his chest.

A blush flourished from Rins face to her entire body; she felt utterly engulfed in her Lords heat.  
The priestess was at a loss for words, hearing his powerful heartbeat under his robes.

But she was melting into him, and felt a piece of her heart return.  
He stroked her hair gently, his lips near the top of her head.

"Do not leave me again."

His command was stern but his hold on her was soft. She opened his eyes against his chest; she held back the tears in her eyes.  
She never wanted to leave him.

But Hajimari's beautiful face surfaced in her mind, and she remembered her words. Her arms pulsated painfully, almost as a reminder of her curse.  
Rin would have to leave him; she didn't know when or how, but she couldn't bring that demon into the castle. She couldn't endanger the lives of everyone here.

His scent filled her with tranquility, and she breathed him in entirely. She wished this was all a dream, and her Lord was safe, and the world was bright.

Her heart ached;  
Rin's battle was only beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, the news spread like a wild current through the castle; from servant to servant, Rin's name was on everyones lips. It reached the advisors Yami and Hikari soon after.

"She's awaken?!"" Jaken exclaimed, running after the advisors yet lagging. His robes almost made him trip.

"I knew it! She was a strong one, I said!" Yami declared, yet Jaken's screeching voice thought otherwise.

"You liar! You said you didn't know if humans were strong enough to endure such sickness and sleep! You said that yourself! Right, Master Hikari?", the green demon asked.

Hikari was leading through the corridors, silently shaking his head. He ignored them both and arrived at Rins hallway. It was flooded with several servants, trying to take a glance at the wondrous site. Yet, the servants parted the way for the advisors respectfully. Umi stood guard in front of the door, smiling.

Before them was the young priestess, smiling weakly as Yunai and Kei hugged her, tears in their eyes. It took them a couple seconds for them to realize the advisors waiting impatiently. They bowed and moved over to the firepit.

"Rin! Oh, thank the gods!"

Jaken praised the heavens as he hugged the priestess arm, making her wince slightly. A deep voice echoed in her quarters. Lord Sesshomaru was standing towards the back, eyeing Jaken with anger. The green demon hadn't even noticed his Lord there.

"Jaken. Release her."

Jaken saw Rin smiling shyly as she wiggled her burned arm away. The green demon apologized and bowed to the ground, not knowing whether to apologize to Rin or the more angrier Lord Sesshomaru.

Hikari suppressed a laugh at the sight.

"My dear, we are filled with joy," Yami stated, his fangs protruding through his smile.

"Good to have you back!' Umi, declared. crossing his arms.

"Thank you, to all. It feels good to return."

…

Gakuto-san made Rin a little banquet of her own, Kei bringing several plates of her favorites to her room. She needed to regain her strength after all. Yunai checked on the priestess' burn frequently, adding more ointment every few hours.

Lord Sesshomaru had to take his leave eventually;Hikari mentioned the possibility of a few soldiers visiting from Lord Akimata's village with some reports of the undead around their area. He needed to speak to them.

The undead had been rising slowly but assuredly, and the Dog demon had realized their power.

The Lord looked back at the priestess, the human servant trying to feed her more food. Rin caught his gaze and smiled, assuring him to go. He hesitated for a moment, but nodded. She more than anyone knew he must tend to his duties. He walked into the corridor, the guard bowing as he passed by.

"Do not let her out of your sight."

The guard nodded fiercely.

The days passed slowly.

Yunai didn't leave Rin's side much, afraid for her health. But Rin felt healthy again, albeit weak. She didn't feel like herself, but she knew that was all in her mind. And that was an entirely different problem.

At night, her burn pulsated, as if something was calling her name. It scared her, and she thought of every possible action she could do, but she felt even weaker when she thought too much of it.

Lady Hajimari had warned her, and Rin wouldn't be foolish. She had to take action and soon. She didn't know how long she had until things became complicated, whatever that entailed. And she wouldn't jeopardize anyone's safety, not because of her.

It was night again. She sat with her legs swinging below her. The garden was quiet, the stream down to a quiet trickle.

Rin hadn't been able to sleep since her injury. She assumed she had slept enough those two days. She hadn't spoken to her Lord the past couple of days, either, understandably.

However, Kei had told her something that had Rin's mind churning; Lord Sesshomaru hadn't left her side the entirety of her sleep.

It made her blush as she thought of his eyes on her, his face unreadable like always. But then she could feel herself grow warm as she remembering his embrace and scent, all over her.

That had been real.

Her legs stopped swinging below the stones below her feet. The tatami seemed colder than usual. Rin looked up to see the crescent moon peeking out from the thin willow tree. It was shaped like Sesshomarus mark, and it seemed as if he was everywhere.

She shook her head, feeling foolish at her flushed self. She had to stop pondering what had occurred with her Lord, she knew. He must have been worried and acted as such, that is all. There was no point in adding more importance to it.

It had been a few days since she had been able to speak to him. And she didn't want to disturb him anymore. He had passed by the corridor a few times, checking on Rin, but there was always a servant that needed him, or an advisor that needed his opinion.

The young priestess had caused enough trouble lately.

Nevertheless, she had to speak to him about what she had learned. She couldn't keep it hidden.

Suddenly, her arm hurt again, her other arm grabbing on to it. It throbbed, a taunting of sorts.

Her head pulsed in return.

She closed her eyes to shut out the pain, but all she could see were those red glowing eyes. She wondered fearfully if it was just a memory, or perhaps something else.

Her knees folded against her torso, as a nearby owl sung his night song. Had the demon Jigoku truly entered her spirit, and exactly how? Even worse so…was he here now, inside her mind? Would she dare speak to him?

Rin held unto her bandaged arm tightly.

She focused her energy into the center of her being.

The young woman remembered her training; Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome had taught her to use her own spirit energy for healing, battling, and summoning. Kagome had taught her everything she needed to know about her bow, and how it was a perfect keeper of spirit.

They had also taught her that the center of their hearts was the core of their soul, hidden away by layers of a persons emotions and experiences.

The women had taught her well; maybe it was time to pay a visit to her old village.

But, she wondered, had the demon entered her soul?

She remembered the first day she came upon this castle. That seemingly weak aura that both her and Lord Sesshomaru had sensed. She had cleansed and done her job as a priestess, but perhaps that all the demons plan? It was the same exhaustion every time after the cleansing…

Perhaps she had fallen right into the snare.

Rin slid the shoji of the garden closed; she could hear the faint cries of the frogs outside the corridor, a few footsteps. The guard outside her door hadn't left, and she knew whose orders had put him there. Rin wouldn't question it.

She went towards her vanity. She didn't open it frequently, but she needed to see it. Even If it was foolish, It made her feel safe.

Rin opened the intricate drawer to see the violet Sesshomaru had given her almost completely wilted. She touched it gently, a now brown petal crumbling. She closed it shut.

Walking towards the center of the room, Rin felt the pain reach her chest but ignored it; not now.

She stood in the middle of the room, breathing deeply in and out, feeling the throb of her burn faintly as she entered her mind. Her eyes closed to see a blank space.

…

Some time passed before she was within herself.

It was as if she was asleep again, similar to seeing Lady Hajimari but much different. Was this her soul?

And his eyes were there, staring straight into her. She smelled charred skin, and a certain sweetness she couldn't name. She was before him, and she pushed the fear away and breathed again.

"Jigoku."

Rin uttered his name. The eyes widened as his pupils focused on her. The red changed into a copper tone, a bit of fuchsia near the center. No light reflected off of them, for they seemed thousands of wells deep.

Around the eyes, a face started forming, dark shadow creating a tight jaw and broad shoulders.

A tall shifting body was before the priestess. She couldn't see anything but the dark outline, eyes glowing brighter than before.

"My Lady Rin."

His voice was thick and rich, seemingly more gentle than she expected. It made her want to run away.

Countless questions emerged in her mind but she had a feeling she did not have much time. His body shifted and became translucent, fading in and out. She could feel his immense demonic aura weaken like a dying fire. He wasn't so powerful. Yet.

"I am glad you came. I will not lie, I am embarrassed to appear like this before you. Excuse the mess, my dear. "

He had no mouth but she could tell he was smiling, if he could.

"Came? You h-have invaded my soul. Not my choice. Why…why are you even here?" Rin asked, trying to appear more confident than she felt.

His laugh resounded in her mind. It was chilling.

"Because you are you! My dear, you are the one. Oh, you doubt it, I know. But you have such great power untapped and so truly pure!"

The eyes came closer, now only a few breaths away from her. The sweet scent was making her head spin.

"Imagine our union, my Rin. Imagine us together. We could recreate this world entirely…"

The eyes narrowed and stared at her. His shoulders shifted, blowing as if a wind ran through her mind. Her fear was growing but she stayed strong. She had a demon residing inside her, and only the Gods knew what he could do. Rin needed answers.

"You want to destroy the world? That is your goal…?"

His eyes closed as he shook his dark shadow of his head.

"No, my dear. Rebirth. Everything needs a new beginning. And you need it most of all."

His words were strong but what meant to be his arm twitched and melted into the dark ground. He was disappearing into the abyss.

"Leave me be, demon! You are not wanted here, and I ask you to leave before I have to purge you out!" Her words remained fierce before the crumbling figure.

His eyes soften; he was smiling again.

"But my dear, you need me as I need you. You crave power above all…"

His words reached her ears as her stomach dropped. No, that wasn't true. He was lying, planting seeds of hate in her soul.

"T-this is your plan, isn't it? Just like you did to Lady Hajimari! Corrupt us into puppets. But you failed with her. And you will fail with me!"

He turned unto a vapor as her strength to hold on was depleting. A bit of mist, what was left of his hand, touched her cheek. She was too shocked to move.

"Have I?"

….

The bright afternoon was slightly humid. It was quiet in the castle. That was perfect for Lord Sesshomaru.

He was in his quarters, his simple room adorned with nothing but his bed which he barely used. A few scrolls hung drying near his garden window, strategies, annotations, and plans.

His garden outside his quarters were thick with foliage unlike the young priestess'. Tall bamboo and evergreen shrubbery rose from the stone path, making a canopy of sorts. He would deny it to whoever asked him, but he cherished this little piece of tranquility.

The dog demon walked into the path, shade falling on his fair face. He wore a white haori over his shoulders, his chiseled torso bare. His black hakama flowed beneath him. His skin felt blissful as the wind touched his chest.

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply, smelling every scent there was around him. He caught the scent of the countless plants around him, cooked meat, cinnamon, and tea. He was too far from her; he could not smell Rin.

He could feel a bit of impatience emerging in the back of his mind, but he breathed again, calming himself. His thoughts kept twisting toward the young priestess like wild vines.

Sesshomaru stopped the thoughts rapidly, picking a leaf from the nearby tree. He twirled it in between his claws.

Rin hadn't told him the entire truth, he knew. He wouldn't push her to say it for now, and he wouldn't hover over here either.

He would give her space to heal, to rest. But he knew something was wrong, the burn, her actions. And he would find out. He wouldn't allow her to get hurt again.

The guard had been sending him reports of any occurrences, and so far, it seemed she was healing well.

His advisor's voices rung in his ears. They were right in their ways but this was growing complicated.

"You know Rin the most, my Lord. Perhaps this has all been a shock to her. She encountered a dark aura that left a terrible mark. I would be silent, also," Hikari explained.

"Yes…Rin is being considerate of you. Additionally, we have other matters, my Lord. Although you and Lord Hisato were able to kill the enemy, was the well purified? Undead have already appeared in Lord Akimasa's territory. Rin will be needed again…", Yami stated.

Lord Sesshomaru let the leaf fall to the stone ground. He remembered her scent clear as day and it seemed as it wouldn't leave him.

This was peculiar.

Abruptly, he could hear a servant knock timidly against the large door.

"M-my Lord. Apologies for the disturbance bu-but a Lord Hisato has arrived unexpectedly…"

He turned around, walking into his large quarters through the thin doors. Lord Sesshomaru could feel his annoyance rise; rudely arriving without sending word first? Either something must have occurred, or this Lord was bolder then Sesshomaru had thought.

He sighed, his thin lips pursed. He spoke through the thin doors.

"What does he want?"

He could sense the servant stutter nervously.

"H-he is here to s-see Lady Rin."

Like a bolt of lightning, anger boiled in his veins.

Sesshomaru could feel the heat rise in his face, a fury he was trying quite hard to suppress. His eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared. His golden eyes glowed terrifyingly.

But Sesshomaru understood self-control more than anyone, and quickly composed himself silently. He nodded his fury away. Breathing in deeply, he excused the servant as calmly as he could through the door. It was no surprise the servant walked as fast he could down the corridor.

He closed the door. He sat against the frame, crossing his legs in a meditative form. His arms folded in front of him, his anger leaving him slowly.

Sesshomaru did not know why he felt this way, but it wasn't his matter, anyway. Let Rin choose if she wants to see that demon.

Deeply, he wanted her to see him and only him.

…

"W-what?!"

Yunai rushed to find a kimono, her greying hair disheveled and her breath heavy. Rin awakened to her handmaiden rushing her and yelling for her to get up quickly. Kei came into the priestess' quarters behind Yunai, holding a deep blue obi.

"No time, my Lady! Lets get you into this quickly! Kei, her hair!" Yunai commanded, grabbing Rins arm gently. Kei handed the obi to the older servant and went to get the brush.

Rins mind was spinning while the servant helped her into cerulean kimono. She had overslept completely; the previous night flooded into her mind. She must have fallen asleep after what had happened.

Did it even happen? Had she been able to speak to…

The priestess was afraid to utter his name again.

Kei sat her down in front of the vanity, as she started to brush Rin's unruly hair.

"I'll have Kei bring some lunch for you with the tea!"

Oh, that's right. Lord Hisato had arrived unpredictably, to see her no less. Why was he even here, if not to meet with Lord Sesshomaru? Why did he need to see her?

Rin felt weak after last night, but she wouldn't say why. She was very tempted to stay in her room, declare she felt too sick to see the Lord.

But she didn't want to lie or be rude either. He had come all this way to see her; this all seemed as if she was still in deep sleep, and meeting the demon had been another nightmare.

The soft fabric touched her burn, hurting slightly as Kei tied the obi around her small waist. No, this was certainly real.

"I heard he came with a gift and everything! Oh, my lady, this is too exciting!"

Yunai was smiling, parting Rin's hair intricately and as quickly as she could. She was able to tie her hair half way while the bottom layer flowed beautifully down her back.

"Kei, go and help the servants prepare the tea room."

The servant girl got up rapidly and left the room. Rin wasn't prepared to see Lord Hisato, mentally and perhaps physically.

Did lord Sesshomaru know about this? Was the lord here to discuss what had happened with the creatures?

But she didn't have time to think. Yunai ushered her out of the room.

Her bandaged arm seemed heavy against the fabric. Rin saw a few servants coming in and out of the tea room, looking at her and smiling.

"Now, remember, my lady: smile and enjoy yourself," Yunai whispered into her ear. It made Rin even more nervous.

"Yunai, I-I don't think I can do this right now."

Rin stuttered a bit, her breathing shallow as she approached the tea rooms sliding door.

"Nonsense, you can do anything, my dear. Remember that. And smile!"

Yunai pushed her slightly as she opened the door of the tea room. The door shut behind her, almost hitting Rin's back.

She was now in the gorgeous tea room, a bright room she hadn't been inside before. It was adorned with an elaborate tatami with a black porcelain tea set ready to pour in the center. The shoji on the other end of the room was open to reveal the main courtyard, the sunny day filling the creme and forest green room with light.

At the center of the room sat Lord Hisato, looking down at the hilt of his swords, playing with the decorative imagery engraved in the fabric. The sound of the shoji opening and closing shook him out of his daze.

He looked upon the priestess and rose quickly and respectfully. His lips opened but couldn't find any words that made sense.

"My lord, what...a surprise to see you!" Rin bowed lowly, composing herself.

He wore his typical dark yukata, a grey haori, and his long black curls were tied behind his back. He looked simple yet stunning, his dark skin contrasting with the white of his fangs.

The lords eyes stared at her until he realized he was gazing too long.

"My lady Rin, it is good to see you well," he proclaimed bowing in response.

Rin walked towards him and sat on the mat, trying to be as graceful as possible in the tight kimono. He sat with her, a strangeness in the air.

"I'm feeling quite well again, thankfully. Ah...and you, my lord? I don't remember if you were hurt In the battle..."

Rin tried remembering the battle more closely but her memory was hazy. She did remember how he fought impressively, however.

"I am quite alright. Though, how is your arm? I...I wanted to see how it was healing."

Rin realized that the Demon lord before her was nervous. His long fingers fidgeted with his sleeves as he tried pouring the tea in front of them.

"It's...better. Better than before anyway. You need not concern yourself with me, my lord. All's well."

Rin smiled genuinely, although she felt terribly guilty lying a bit to the demon. She wouldn't tell him of her worries.

He relaxed slightly, smiling a bit as the perfect violet eyes gleamed happily.

"That's good to hear. I was worried. I... I know it might be rude to come here unannounced, but I wanted to see you and give y-"

Absentmindedly , the demon spilled the hot water on the mat, the water spilling nearly toward Rins feet.

He had been distracted.

"Oh, damnation.."

Rin moved quickly, avoiding the steaming water. Lord Hisato took off his grey haori and cleaned the water from the mat.

"M-my lord, no worries, just a spill. Here..."

Rin took out a handkerchief Yunai always insisted she tuck away under her obi. She bent down as best she could and absorbed the rest of the water with the handkerchief. Lord Hisato continued to soak up the water with his expensive haori, apologizing as his caramel skin seemed to take on a orange hue. He was avoiding eye contact.

Rin realized he was embarrassed.

What had happened to the quiet and confident lord she had seen at the banquet, and the battle before?

Why had things changed?

Her nerves left her. She felt a bit more comfortable knowing she wasn't the only one that had been nervous.

The young woman's hand touched the demons as it snapped him out of his cleaning frenzy.

She smiled sweetly.

"It's alright, my lord. A little accident. I think it's dry now."

And it truly was.

"My lord...it's a beautiful day outside. How about we get continue this with some fresh air, hmm?"

Her kimono was too tight to be cooped up in a room. And perhaps Lord Hisato needed some air, too.

Rin knew she had to behave like a lady and represent her Lord well. But everything had been so tiring lately. The young priestess wanted to be herself. Rin wanted to forget.

She wanted to relax, and enjoy today, for the nights would be difficult; they would only get worse.

Lord Hisato smiled, his broad, rigid shoulders easing downward. He left his haori drying the floor as he rose. His arm reached out to the priestess, his confidence emerging like before.

Rin looked above her to see the handsome lord waiting for her. She felt a flutter in her chest, one that had been there before, the few times his eyes had caught hers.

She found herself smiling again, taking his large hand as the lord helped her up.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. His arm held hers as his other covered her hand. She was shocked to find herself blushing at the touch.

"You're quite right, it...it is a beautiful day. Guide the way, my Lady."

...

More to come soon~

Read and review please! It means a lot to a writer.

Much love,

besosdecanela


	9. Chapter 9

Jaken knocked nervously on his master's quarters. He swallowed his fear, for his Lord had summoned him, and there wasn't any way the green demon could avoid the confrontation. His life just might be at stake.

He heard his master give him admission into his room; Jaken slowly opened the shoji, closing It shut as he looked upon Lord Sesshomaru. He stood near the drying scrolls, annotating near the bottom. His voice seemed calm but Jaken could feel an anger behind his words.

"Jaken, who let Lord Hisato into the tea room?"

The lord asked this without looking at his closest advisor. Jaken suppressed his panic breathing, but he knew he was in dire trouble. How did he know the visiting lord was in the tea room?

"I….I did, my Lord. I just wanted to welcome him into the castle! The servants had everything ready for tea, for any guests...protocol, my lord. He was asking for Rin, seemed to want to ask her about the creatures perhaps."

He was rambling, he realized. But it was better to over-explain than to stay silent.

"And why did you not alert me before letting him in..?"

Lord Sesshomaru hadn't turned around. He wrote a few more kanji near the center of the scroll. Jaken could usually read him but he didn't understand why he seemed so angry. Sure, the Lord came unpredictably but, they were allies after all. And with the surfacing enemies, communication would be necessary.

"ah….I am sorry, my Lord, I…d-didnt want to keep him waiting…" the green demon asked fretfully.

The great Dog Demon turned around, his face calm and at ease. But the air was still tense, and his lord's nose was flared. Jaken flinched as he bowed as low as he could.

"Tell Rin I must speak with her. Inform her of this when she has finished with her…meeting."

The Lord thought he had more patience; apparently, he was wrong.

His words were cold as he turned around, silently issuing his advisor away.

"Y-yes, my lord."

…

The central courtyard of Shigo No Sekai castle was abundant in evergreens and flora. It smelled wonderfully in the open area, the small amount of heat and humidity making it seem as if it were summer. Rin was leading the way through the stone path, but her arm was still gently being taken by Lord Hisato. She wasn't as nervous as before, but he was such a strange yet stunning demon, it was difficult not to stare. She was close enough to see how the white markings on his high cheekbones reminded her of intricate waves in the sea, etching away down to his lips.

Lord Hisato seemed to relax a bit, as he kept his eye high towards the canopy. He took on his usual nonchalant air, and tried appearing a bit more confident. Rin smiled, finding this all too ironic.

"I apologize for that mess."

Rin laughed a bit.

"I think the tatami is fine. It'll appreciate your concern."

He glanced at her, smiling.

"I have been alive for quite a couple decades. You would think I knew how to pour tea."

The young priestess looked at him in shock. He looked very serious, but his violet eyes seemed light. Was the lord actually telling a joke?

Rin chuckled, seeing him glance again at the priestess.

"I was just a bit… sidetracked. I am usually not so inept."

They passed one of the fountains in the garden, full of robust koi peeking their heads out of the water. A couple of frogs lay sitting tranquilly on top of a few stones.

Rin looked down at her bandaged hand, tenderly being held by the tall Lord. She was grateful that the burn had ceased its pulsating, if just for the afternoon. No, she wouldn't think about anything having to do with that. She would enjoy this.

"I did not know how skilled you were, and I am happy to have seen you in combat. Even happier to see you had awakened. "

His deep voice took the priestess out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm feeling well again, thank goodness. I still need quite a bit more training, of course. You should meet my teachers. Now, they are quite skilled," Rin stated, missing them both dearly.

"You are humble, too, I see. Tell me, for I would like your opinion. Do we stand a chance against those creatures…?" His tone grew serious as he looked upon her.

Rin felt herself grow cold.

"I….I think we do. But those are just dolls, what you and I faced. There's an architect behind all this," Rin stated. She knew she had to tell Lord Hisato about Jigoku, but she had to tell Lord Sesshomaru above all else. Something told her he'd be more than angry if she told this lord first. It was Lord Sesshomarus right to know.

"Your injury…was it the aura or something else?"

Rin stopped in her tracks; she felt as if she couldn't withhold what she knew any longer. But Lord Hisato quickly apologized, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Forgive me, my Lady! I…I didn't mean to press on about these matters. I am lost, and thought you might know more than me."

Rin smiled slightly, letting go of the Lord's arm. She walked a little onward, looking at a closed lily. Her arm was starting to ache.

"No, its fine."

Perhaps she had to tell her Lord sooner than she hoped. She couldn't keep this up. Rin knew she only had only so much time until Jigoku attempts to attack again. Hopefully if he did, it would only involve her.

Conflict fell in the pit of her stomach; what she wouldn't give for this to all just disappear. A question surfaced in her mind, one she was more than curious about.

"My lord…why were you near the fields that afternoon?"

She could feel him grow silent.

"Well…a new Lord of the West had just invited me to his land. I….I don't trust very easily. I guess I wanted to see what exactly I was getting myself into, and after those creatures attacked my guards…you can understand my inquisitiveness.…but instead I found myself meeting you."

He was near her, trying to form his words so that she understood he wasn't trying to pry. Rin accepted the explanation, although she wasn't completely convinced. She nodded her head, and continued walking along with him.

"So the Lord Hisato is a curious Lord," She jested, alleviating the air. He smiled again.

"Hmmm…one of my many downfalls."

They passed a few orchids perched on thick bamboo. Rin had never seen such large blossoms before. He spoke lowly to her.

"I know we shall face those creatures again. But maybe we should appreciate the peace we have right now."

Lord Hisato's words reached Rins ears, as if the lord had read her mind. She looked back at him, standing in the path. The rays of sun caught a bit of lilac in his irises.

He guided her to the edge of the fountain, a stone bench beautifully placed between two shrubs. He waited for her to sit before he took his seat next to her, a respectful yet near distance. Rin was growing anxious again; she wanted to enjoy this afternoon. She truly did.

Rin's curiosity knew no bounds. She wanted to know more about this powerful demon. This was her chance.

"Why…why did you come to see me?"

It was unladylike and blunt but she was wanted to know why. Why would such a commanding demon Lord come just to see some priestess?

More importantly, how did Lord Sesshomaru feel about this…?

The question took the Lord by surprise, shock in his wide eyes. The pretty orange hue appeared on his cheeks again, but he straightened himself, serious and firm. He looked straight at her; he wouldn't appear foolish again.

"I have seen you on three occasions. Once in the field, then again at your Lords celebration. And then a third time in the midst of a battle. And every time, I have only seen, not spoken to you…", He declared seriously. Rin felt her cheeks grow warm. What did all this mean…?

"You fascinate me. I…. would appreciate the chance to get to know you, my Lady. In battle, in war, but most of all, like this. At peace."

His words left her dumbfounded. Rin found herself trying to gather her thoughts but couldn't.

"I…my Lord…I am…"

Surprised, completely flabbergasted? There were many words but she couldn't speak. Did this demon….well…did he…

Rin couldn't finish the thought. Never had she imagined getting to know such a man, a stunning demon at that, on a personal level. She was confused, but not in a negative way.

Lord Sesshomaru came into her mind, and the conflict emerged. But she knew her Lord didn't think of her like that; that was the stuff of dreams.

But she also couldn't deny she found Lord Hisato lovely, and enjoyed his company. Rin did want to spend more time with him.

The blush didn't leave her cheeks as she smiled shyly. Lord Hisato laughed, sweet and rich like dessert.

"You did ask, my Lady."

He smiled at her, and Rin found herself loving his aura. This was all strange and new. But yet, she felt the inner conflict. She had no experience in such things; what could she do?

"Well, I wanted to bring you this. It is quite old, and it has been in my possession for some time. But, it reminded me of you…"

The lord took out a sheathed dagger from his obi; the handle was made out of jade and silver. Lotus flowers danced gracefully on the hilt. He took out the blade, perfectly polished. He placed the dagger in Rin's hands. The weight was powerful but not enough to make it a hindrance in battle.

"My Lord…I-I can't accept such a gift….It's so beautiful.." Rin declared.

"Please do. It will help in the days to come. I….I wouldn't want you to get injured again, most importantly."

"Are you sure….? I don't know if I can…"

The demon Lord nodded, adamant and grinning.

It seemed as if Rin couldn't change the Demon lords mind, as she held the dagger close to her chest.

"Thank you…", the priestess stated, smiling radiantly. The sun caught the hazel of her eyes, and the wind ruffled her hair.

The afternoon passed, as two servants brought lunch for Rin and Lord Hisato. The Lord wasn't hungry and took only some of the new serving of tea. Rin, however, was starving.

Gokutu-san had made a salmon omelet and curry rice, a plate of vegetables to go with it. Rin tried eating calmly and slowly, but failed, her ravenous hunger transforming her. She didn't realize Lord Hisato was stifling his laughter.

"Is something wrong?", her mouth full of rice.

Lord Hisato suppressed his enjoyment. A clawed finger reached her cheek, gently wiping a few grains of rice from it. Rin grew red with embarrassment, but continued eating. This time, a little slower.

After she had eaten, she asked him of his home, his castle beyond the east. She hadn't been in that area, and heard it was quite mountainous. He confirmed this to be true, his castle situated near Mt. Omai, perfect to defend against any invaders. Yet, the area was peaceful. His castle was small, but he was in control of the entire mountain range.

"I came into power so long ago. It hadn't been much but an abandoned monastery. My father, Lord Irasumo, transformed it into his realm. My mother died giving birth to me, you see. My father raised me strictly but understandingly. When he passed, he left me his estate, along with his servants and guards. I tried following in his footsteps, though I much rather be a fisherman," Lord Hisato explained casually.

"A fisherman? ", Rin asked.

"I would spend my days fishing if I could. But duty calls, as you know."

Rin grinned, finding it difficult to see the intimidating Lord fishing in a river.

"You would like Mt. Omai. It is quiet, peaceful. Beautiful, really. "

Rin looked up at the falling leaves.

She found herself thinking of the creatures again, annoyingly, knowing he had been the first one attacked by them. Perhaps, the priestess thought, the creatures were looking for demonic auras? Did Jigoku want every form of power he could find?

"And you, my lady? Your home?"

A home? Rin didn't remember much of a home beside that shack by the river, so many years ago. The only home she could remember, or at least the feeling, was with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh… my family was killed when I was young. Bandits. Then, what I can remember, Lord Sesshomaru saved me. I've been with him ever since."

Rin looked down at her feet. She kicked a stone absentmindedly.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such memories…"

But Rin held her hands up, assuring him.

"No worries, my lord! It was long ago."

He asked her of how she had learned of the spiritual arts, and she explained her beginnings. He found himself listening as if her words were the most important words on earth.

Hours passed; they spoke of trivialities, and they spoke of the world; Rin had traveled extensively with her Lord, and could keep the conversation up with the well-traveled Lord Hisato. Yet, she dreamed of seeing even more.

"It is a sight, isn't it, this world?"

His words sounded like a poem. She found herself staring at him, wishing to know about him.

The golden light of the sunset reached them.

She hadn't realized it was quite late.

Rin looked at the sky, the clouds passing by quickly with the wind.

"I believe I must take my leave. I have bothered you too much of the day. I must return," he declared. They rose in unison, walking toward the tea room.

A servant was there silently waiting to guide Lord Hisato out. He turned around, facing Rin.

"My lady, this has been a pleasure. I…hope to see you again," he stated, bowing lowly. She smiled in return, bowing lower, and finding that she didn't want him to leave.

"Thank you for coming…and for your gift. I shall treasure it."

He smiled, holding out his large hand. Rin was surprised, but gave in, placing her hand in his. His lips kissed her fair skin, smooth and warm to the touch.

With that, he bowed again, and left the room. Rin held her hand to her chest.

She smiled inwardly, as she looked up at the open door, the sky turning a violet hue.

…

A few moments of peace and then, suddenly, a screeching voice.

"Rin! Rin, my gods…." Jaken stated, trying to catch his breath. He had entered the corridor of the tea room, his staff too heavy for him at the moment.

"How…how did the meeting…phew…go?"

He eyed the dagger strangely.

Rin was still holding the dagger against her chest. She hoped Jaken didn't notice the blush on her cheeks.

"It… it went well! He gave me this, for...defense, you see."

Jaken had been keeping quiet for as long as he could during the day, but he knew his lord was waiting, and for some time also. There was no more time to stall or waste. As soon as the servant had told him of Lord Hisato's departure, Jaken ran to the priestess.

"Good, good, sure... "

He went behind and pushed her toward the large stairs.

"Master Jaken, what-"

" The Lord asked for you. Go. Now!"

She started to panic; Master Jaken was usually this anxious but Rin had a feeling this was different.

"Please, what's going on? Am…I...in trouble or something?"

She sounded like a child but she wouldn't deny something was wrong. Was he angry? Did this have something to do with Lord Hisato?

"I don't have time to explain. Nor do I even know, Rin. In my opinion, you entertained our guest well."

They were before the large wooden staircase. The lanterns had been lit, for the sun was setting, clouding the castle in a faint darkness. One final small push from Jaken and the young priestess was half way through the stairs. She looked back at Jaken, smiling nervously as Hikari walked into the hall. They both waved nervously.

"Did you figure out why?" Hikari whispered to Jaken. The green demon shifted nervously as the priestess disappeared into the second story corridor.

"No idea. Though, I pray Rin is prepared. "

...

Thank you for the reviews! and for the continued support. More to come very soon~

Please read and review :)

Much Love,

besosdecanela


	10. Chapter 10

She could feel her pulse in her ears. Rin hadn't done anything wrong but attend to her duties! Yunai had been right, she had to eventually at least act like a Lady. Wasn't entertaining guests part of the job?

If Jaken had been afraid, this didn't spell good news to Rin.

She found herself at the end of the large corridor. It was cold in the space, except for the areas where the lanterns were illuminating. The intricate shoji marked where the Lords quarters were. Rin had never been inside; she had wondered what it was like but would never have dared enter. She knew the Lords quarter had its own garden, built on top of the other tea room. It was apparently gorgeous, but she doubted she would ever find out.

Rin breathed deeply, calming herself. She suddenly realized she still had Lord Hisato's gift in her hand. She hid it between the folds of her obi quickly.

Shyly, her small hand knocked on the door.

"Enter, Rin."

It sent a shudder down her back. She obeyed, entered the room, and closed the shoji behind her.

She found herself in a very simple room. It barely had any adornments, excluding the drying scrolls. His large mat was perfectly made, as if it hadn't ever been used. Rin peaked through the end of the room; the shoji opened toward his private garden. She frowned as see couldn't see much, night falling.

The fire was burning bright, and a tall figure stood in front of the hearth. She didn't need to see his face, for she could feel his demonic aura pulsating. His long hair appeared to be crimson, illuminated by the fire.

In turn, her arm started throbbing. She held her arm as she bowed on the floor in front of him.

"How was your afternoon?"

His voice was colder than she expected.

"I-It was fine, my Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru placed a small log into the fire, burning instantly. He wore his usual white yukata, his haori trailing behind him. He turned around, yet his eyes widened. He looked at her, one of the kimonos he had given her making her look divine in the fires light.

He looked down, taking his eyes off her.

"And any news from Lord Hisato?"

Rin knew there was no news, but conversation between them. And she knew Lord Sesshomaru didn't want to hear that.

"Nothing, my lord."

A silence grew between them and suddenly she felt so far away from him. It didn't matter how much time she had known him, Rin still didn't understand. She knew he was angry, and he had already questioned her and Lord Hisato; it now seemed like envy, but that would be impossible.

She had only done what was asked of her.

Yes, it was completely impossible.

However, this was the time. She had to explain what she knew. But he spoke first, cutting her thoughts short.

"You smell of him. "

The fires light reached her cheeks as she felt embarrassed. Her kissed hand hung ashamedly by her side.

"No, it..it isn't like…..My Lord, I…-!"l

Rin tried putting her thoughts together but she failed. Her arm wasn't making things easier.

He walked closer to her, his face softening a bit. He had been furious the entire day waiting for her, but now seeing her panicked made him feel guilty.

Yes, he was angry but he still wasn't entirely sure why the thought of his ward spending the day with that Lord made him livid.

But he calmed himself. Lord Sesshomaru didn't lose his temper, and he wouldn't with Rin. He told her to rise with a simple movement of his hand.

"Do you recall when you questioned me about trust?"

His voice was gentle but she could tell he was trying to control himself.

She looked above to him, only a few breaths away.

"Then why have you not trusted me with the truth?"

Rin grabbed hold of her arm subconsciously, pulsating again as if Jigoku was listening to everything. Her eyes shifted downward, for she knew he must know about Lady Hajimari, the demon behind all this, everything. She couldn't think about Lord Hisato when this was of grave importance. She couldn't hide anymore.

"I trust you more than anyone, my lord. I just don't want you or anyone to suffer…"

She could hear someone, far away in her mind. It was calling her name, that sinister, deep caress of a voice. But she willed him away. Not now.

His eyes shifted from her eyes to her waist. Strangely, he smelled the demon Lord near her hand and even more oddly, near her waist. His eyes caught the tip of a jade blade. A gift?

Gifts, an afternoon of courtship. That had been it, hadn't it? Lord Hisato was courting her, or attempting to. He could smell Rin's scent, but there was something different about it. Her atmosphere was different.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her, as if digging for the truth in her eyes. She seemed so small before him.

"Do you love him?"

His question burned into her. The young woman tried hiding her shock, but her mouth stood completely open. She felt naked again.

He was still concerned about the other Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru…why are you asking me that? I barely know him! I….I…"

She did find him handsome, charming in a peculiar way. But she didn't know him, and her trust wasn't easily gained.

He stepped in front of her, so very close. His anger was boiling, so close to exploding. The young priestess could hear his breathing course and rapid.

"Do not _dare_ lie to me. I see that blade, and I smell HIM. Tell. Me."

Lord Sesshomaru had everything. He had an empire, willing and faithful servants. A growing kingdom.

But he didn't have her.

Rin was afraid; it was difficult not to be shaking in front of such a powerful demon. Yet, deep down inside her, she knew her Lord wouldn't hurt her.

A thought occurred in her mind, one that, once inside, wouldn't ever leave her.

Was he actually envious of Lord Hisato?

Rin found her words, trying to appear strong in front of the only one she truly ever loved in her life.

"No. I do not. "

He hadn't moved, but his eyes narrowed, surveying her. She wasn't lying.

The priestess wanted to say her true emotions to this Lord, her only lord, but her heart wouldn't let her. She didn't want to get hurt. But she wondered, what did Lord Sesshomaru feel?

"My Lord, I….I only...lo-

Unexpectedly, the pain again.

The aching in her arm was growing, almost an unbearable pain. She backed away slowly, as she winced in discomfort. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widen in concern, her arms grabbing her shoulders lightly.

"Rin! What is happening?" his calm tone turning into shock.

 _So this is the one you love? A powerful, worthy love indeed…._

Her legs buckled with the pain.

Why now?

Why did he choose to torture?

"My Lord, he's here …a…and I can't stop him…"

She fell unto her floor. The Demon lord seized her firmly and held her. He wrapped his arms around the small priestess. His palm reached her forehead, the skin burning to the touch.

"Jigoku..", she uttered, fear in her eyes.

And she heard him again, clear as day.

 _Utter another word, and he will be the first to die._

She suppressed a sob. Her face buried into his chest, his arms enveloping her completely. Rin was helpless as he held her, his lips speaking into her ear.

"I am here…. I am here..."

Her arms were against his broad torso as he calmed her.

Rin wanted time to stop right in this moment. Her arm was burning in pain yet she was in a tortured bliss, as she smelled his wonderful scent around her and his voice comforting her so seemingly far away.

 _I am the one here forever, my dear. Do not forget. Do not forget about the lives on your hands._

 _Do not forget about your beloved._

Slowly, the pain in her arm left her. His power can only reach so much. In a few moments, there was silence.

Rin slowed her breathing, grateful the voice has ceased. Lord Sesshomaru caressed her, soothing her.

"I….I'm sorry, my Lord…"

She had no other words left to say. She wanted to explain everything but how, when the one she loved could die because of her?

Love.

Even Jigoku knew. She had loved him since she first laid eyes on her Lord.

An impossible love.

"Jak-!"

But her hand softly stopped the Lord from calling his advisors and for help. The priestess cupped his cheek as he had done before. It was perfect like marble yet warm as the fire. She smiled weakly, not wanting to involve anyone else in this chaos. She just needed rest.

" It's alright, my Lord. He's gone. Just stay here, please. "

Rin whispered against his chest.

Suddenly, his arms lifted her as if she weighed nothing. He carried her over before the fireplace, the comfort of the fire warm and inviting. He sat down with her, not letting go.

He looked upon this beautiful woman, one he couldn't bare losing. He couldn't lose her again.

His temper rose again as he now knew some abomination had been causing all of this. And this young woman was trying to protect _him_.

"I will always protect you. I will solve this. And I will rid you of this Jigoku and of this pain. I swear it."

Her blush returned to her cheeks, as her lips parted, speechless. Her eyes met his; the fire danced in his iris and his beauty left her in silence.

She was so very tired. Rin felt her eyes close against the cloth of his chest. She just wanted peace.

And he just wanted her. The realization hit me sharply.

He wasn't thinking. His actions spoke for him, as he couldn't control himself.

His lips nestled against her face, kissing her supple cheek as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

.

...End of Act 2...

.

Well I didn't think this would be long, but I guess I was wrong lol. Theres much more to come.

So that ends Act 2; thank you so much to all the reviews and support.

Please continue to read and review! They help a lot.

To my spanish speakers: Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Aprecio el apoyo. Saludos de Puerto Rico. :)

Act 3 will start soon.

Thanks to all, and much love~


End file.
